Forgotten Soul
by Zorlia
Summary: A wand is more than an object of a wizard's power. No, a wand is much, much more. Soon, but not soon enough, she will find her master, or, "partner". All she needs to do, is wait. But even wands get lonely.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

I remember when I was born. I was alone, the first to be made by the man. But I was special, that's what he said.

_"Powerful, this one. Great things are meant for who wields this special creation."_

Why did he call me special? Why, when others like me were made and were powerful in their own right. How am I any special?

_"Don't worry, you'll find your partner. You two will be a force to be reckoned with."_

I wonder, what my partner will be like. The man said that when I find my partner, I'll feel at home. What is a home?

_"Oh no, that won't do. Here, try this one. Go on, give it a wave!"_

It's been so long. The man who made me is gone. No one talks to me. How long, how long have I been waiting? Will I ever find my partner? Or, will I forever be alone?

**_Will I always reside in the dark shadows that surround me?_**

* * *

Geraint Ollivander sighed, sending all the wand boxes back to their respective shelves, keeping one behind. Glancing around his shop, the old man sighed again. With a wave, all the damage was fixed. No more scorch marks decorating the walls, no more glass residing on the floor, and, his desk was fixed to its original shape.

Setting his wand down, Geraint opened the wood box that held a most troubling wand. This old and powerful object has yet to find an owner, despite all the years it's been in the store. His father told him that the wand was possibly one of the first wands their ancestor's ever created. Looking at the wand, Geraint wondered what exactly it was made of.

Even though his father had taught Geraint to remember what every wand in the store was made of, this one wand had eluded the family's knowledge for years. For some reason, along the line of his family tree, the wand's components were no longer remembered. Shaking his head, Geraint placed the wand back into its case, only one of its kind.

Pausing, Geraint thought that phrase over. Looking into the case, he frowned. This wand was literally the last of its kind, all others made within the same period as it were already gone, their witch or wizard claiming them as their own. Or, in all actuality, the wand had chosen the caster.

This wand was alone. The oldest wand in the shop by far, and possibly the most powerful yet. Closing his eyes, Geraint sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I promised myself and my family that if you weren't sold by the end of the month..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. It went against the entire code of his practice, but it was for the safety of both him, the students and other customers who come, and for the shop itself.

"I'm terribly sorry. But, I have to place you storage. You are too powerful for these young children, and I can't risk their safety. I will no longer bring you out." The words were bitter in his mouth.

Looking down at the wand, a single tear was shed, and the lid was placed back upon the wooden case. The wand was to be put into the basement, and not to come out again. It was like a burial.

"You stood strong, waiting all these years. I'm sure your match will come, but until then, I have to put you away." Picking the box up, Geraint made his way down to the basement where all his supplies were stored. Opening a drawer to his work desk, he carefully set the box down. Running a finger down the wood lid one last time, Geraint closed and locked the drawer with sad eyes.

Sitting down, Geraint grabbed his journal, and wrote to his son, and other descendants in his line who will be running the shop, a note.

_"In the top drawer of the desk in the basement, there is a wand. A very old and powerful wand. Due to the incompatible students and other customers alike, the wand will reject the witch or wizard with disastrous results. Because of this, I have been forced to lock it away. This wand was the first wand made by us Ollivanders and it pains me to treat it this way. I am writing this to you because I have instructions for you. If there ever is a witch or wizard who has been rejected by all other wands in the shop, when you think that there is no hope to find their wand, unlock this drawer. Then, and ONLY then have the customer try it out. And, to whomever finds the dear wand a master and partner witch, you have my greatest thanks. The wand has been waiting for over hundred years for that moment, and it deserves to have its home. Please send my thanks and regards to the owner of the wand, I, and all of us Ollivanders will be in their debt for freeing the wand from its solitude."_

_ -Geraint Ollivander_

Placing his quill down, Geraint smiled at the entry, and patted the drawer. There will come a time, he was sure, the wand only had to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki did not like surprises. Especially, if the surprise involved a man wearing a striped hat and clogs for shoes. So, when he comes home to find Urahara Kisuke waiting for him in the front room, Ichigo's mood went from bad to worse. Scowling, Ichigo promptly ignored Kisuke's excited shout of his name and went straight to the sanctuary of his room.

Second to surprises, Ichigo hates cats. Or, to be more specific, blacks cats that talk and like to annoy the boy to no end for their own entertainment. Thus, once inside his room, Ichigo's bad mood seemed to go even father into the dumps at the sight of a _very _familiar cat on his bed. Grunting a silent protest, Ichigo tossed his books to the side and leaned against his closet, waiting for the blonde scientist from downstairs join them in Ichigo's room.

"Hello Ichigo, how have you been lately?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the sound of Shihoin Yoruichi's deep, male-like voice. Yoruichi's eyes seemed light and playful, something that didn't put Ichigo on ease. Deciding not to answer the cat, Ichigo stayed silent, glaring at anything but the feline.

"Ooh, seems like the strawberry doesn't want to talk. And here I came with news of a big mission." Yoruichi's voice was teasing, borderline taunting, which ticked Ichigo off.

"Why you little-" Whipping his head around to yell at the cat for calling him a strawberry and demand for the feline's leave of his room, Ichigo choked.

Smirking, Yoruichi watched Ichigo's steadily blushing face as he stared at her naked form. "What's wrong Ichigo, cat got your tongue?" Her smirk turned into a grin as Ichigo covered his eyes and demanded she put some clothes on.

* * *

"So what's this about a big mission?" Scowling, Ichigo rested his chin in his hand while sitting in his desk chair. After Yoruichi teased Ichigo and changed back into a cat ("Oops, I forgot my clothes back at the shop."), Kisuke entered Ichigo's room and got down to business.

"It seems that the Soul Society has lost contact with a section of Shinigami located in England. Avalon, the group, specializes in a community in the area." Snapping his fan open, Kisuke hid a sly grin and stared at Ichigo with an odd glint in his grey eyes.

"Tell me Ichigo, what do you know about magic?" Furrowing his eyebrows, Ichigo searched Kisuke's eyes for a hint of a joke. Finding none, he looked to Yoruichi, seeing a similar expression on her face.

They were serious.

Sighing, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Other than it's not real? Not much. What does pulling a rabbit out of a hat have to do with the Soul Society, or this Avalon place?" Scowling at the other two, Ichigo waited for his answer.

"Oh, nothing. You see, what your describing isn't magic. That's just a trick. I'm talking about real magic with Witches and Wizards. I mean this, because in several parts of the world, there are clusters of people of the Wizarding world. Avalon deals with all these clusters. But, as I said before, the Soul Society has lost contact with the department.

"Avalon keeps tabs on the Wizarding world. They send the souls of Witches and Wizards alike to the Soul Society, leaving the regular human population to the thirteen divisions. But, to help you understand, I'll explain what a Wizard is. They are humans with a higher amount of Reiatsu than normal humans. Also, they have found a way to harness their Reiatsu through what they call wands. Like a Shinigami's Kido, the Wizards have spells and channel their Reiatsu with the wand and are able to get amazing results. Do you understand?"

Looking to the side, Ichigo scratched his head and gave out another irritated sigh. Somewhere in his mind, Ichigo knew that he was going to be giving out a lot of sighs tonight. "Yeah, I get it. The Wizards are humans like Orihime, and use wands to make Kido spells." Looking over at Kisuke and seeing the man nodding, Ichigo crossed his arms and continued.

"But, what I don't understand, is what this has to do with me. Can't the Soul Society handle it?" Kisuke smiled behind his fan.

"Someone has to go undercover and try to see what is going on. Frankly, the Soul Society doesn't have much information on Wizards, leaving them in the hands of Avalon. Because of this, we know next to nothing about the species. In a way, not only is this a mission to find out about Avalon, but it's also a recon mission. The Head Captain wants to know more about Wizards, and whether or not they had anything to do with Avalon's disappearance." Pausing, Kisuke looked to see if he lost Ichigo. Seeing the scowl still on the young boy's face, he wasn't sure if he did lose him or not.

"You still haven't told me what it has to do with me!" Growling, Ichigo tried to wish away the impending headache that came with the almost visible vein on his forehead. He hated how Kisuke would beat around the bush about these kind of subjects.

Kisuke couldn't help but grin wider, this was his favorite part of the whole ordeal. Telling Ichigo why they needed him.

"Because of their high Reiatsu levels, all wizards can see Shinigami. Also, if you were to go undercover as a Wizard, you would need to do magic. The only way to do that, is to be related to a witch or wizard at some point in your family tree. Or, on the Soul Society's side it's like this. Because most of the qualified Shinigami can't remember their times as humans, we're stuck with you."

Kisuke's smile faltered slightly, Yoruichi's voice beating him to the punch.

"What? That's crazy, I can't do magic!" Ichigo now officially knew that those two were off their rockers. He always wondered when he would be given evidence of the theory.

"Actually, I went through your family tree, it seems that somewhere on your mother's side, about a hundred years ago, you were related to a witch. You're our only hope Ichigo." Snapping the fan shut, Kisuke handed Ichigo a letter that was stored in his sleeve.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Urahara Shop Basement_

___Karakura Town_

Staring at the envelope in his hands, Ichigo was speechless. Looking up, he saw an excited Kisuke motion for him to open the letter. Taking a deep breath, and opened the letter.

___Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Kurosaki,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_  
_Deputy Headmistress_

___Uniform-_

___ sets of plain work robes (black)_

___ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

___ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

___Course Books-_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_Intermediate Transfiguration Introduction_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 5)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

**Parents are reminded that unless with a signed permission slip no student is to leave to Hogsmead during winter break.**

* * *

Ichigo stared at his ceiling that night, the letter and permission slip sitting on his desk. Kisuke and Yoruichi were gone by now, leaving the boy to think. Tomorrow he was leaving for some place called Diagon Alley.

Normally he would protest and not go on such a ridiculous mission; but Kisuke had already sent a letter back to the school saying Ichigo was going. Sighing, he turned over.

For some strange reason, he had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

By the way, I was asked in one of the reviews just what time line this is for Bleach. Well, I'll leave that up to you. Personally, with how I'm going to have to go with this story, I would think somewhere along the lines of after the winter war and after the Fullbring arc.

Oh, and I know that technically Ichigo's really 16 or 15 in the show by the time of the end of the war, but since this is Fanfiction, as the author I am bending the rules a bit. I just thought I would warn you of Ichigo's sudden change of age.

* * *

Ichigo didn't know how Kisuke convinced his dad to let his 17 year old son go to some unknown school in the west. Ichigo didn't really care, because right now he just wanted to leave his whining father behind before he's late.

"Shut up! I have to leave old man, so stop acting like a kid!" Isshin, of course, completely ignored Ichigo's shout and decided to attack his boy with an aimed kick at Ichigo's face. Isshin's fatherly love had a unique way of showing through.

Yuzu, bless her little soul, started to yell at the boys to stop fighting, only to have them ignore her. Sighing, Karin stared at the scene with a bored face.

"Oi, Ichigo, weren't you supposed to be there an hour ago?" Ichigo cursed and looked at the clock when Karin's words reached his ears. Ever the polite one, Isshin took his son's distraction and kicked the boy in the gut with a smile.

"Never forget you family Ichigo! And don't disappoint your father!" Isshin posed, with his right leg on a chair, and his right hand in the air pointing to the ceiling. Needless to say, his children thought he looked ridiculous.

"Quite acting stupid Goat Face. You're embarrassing me." Karin's cold words seemed to deflate Isshin's mood, as he ran crying to a giant poster of his late wife. "And take that poster down while you're at it!" Isshin cried more at Karin's harsh tone.

Grumbling, Ichigo got up and grabbed his duffle bag, scowling. Saying last goodbyes to the girls and ignoring his father, ("Oh Masaki, our children are growing up too quickly...!") Ichigo left.

"Don't forget to write Ichi-nii! And be sure to not skip any meals!" Yuzu shouted, as Ichigo ran down the sidewalk, heading towards the Urahara Shop. Looking over, Yuzu saw her silent sister watch Ichigo leave. "Karin, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

"Nah, I don't feel like wasting my time in shouting, besides, he's to far away to hear me. Plus, our idiot father will say goodbye enough times to cover me." Karin's bored words confused Yuzu, until the door to their house was shoved open.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO! HAVE FUN AT YOUR SCHOOL! DON'T DISGRACE THE FAMILY HONOR!" Isshin continued saying goodbye, shouting with his eyes closed, despite the fact that Ichigo was no longer in sight. Sighing, Karin looked to her twin.

"See what I mean." Sighing again, Karin turned to her father, kicking him in the stomach. "SHUT UP GOAT FACE! THE NEIGHBORS ARE WATCHING!"

"Karin!"

* * *

Ichigo walked up to the beat up shop, seeing no Jinta and Ururu, and opened the door. "I'm here." Kisuke was leaning against his desk, fan hiding his face.

"Glad to see you make it Ichigo. For a moment I thought that you weren't going through with it." Scowling, Ichigo shut the door behind him and walked to the shopkeeper.

"You didn't give me a real choice. Besides, why do I have to go shopping this early if the school doesn't start until September? It's June now!" Kisuke merely tipped his hat in reply. Turning, the blonde led Ichigo to another room where some tea was awaiting the pair.

"Because, despite your age and the fact we managed to convince Hogwarts to admit you into fourth year instead of seventh to avoid any major testing they do in that and the sixth and fifth level, you are below the first year level. You don't even have a wand." Kisuke took a sip out of his glass, smirking at Ichigo.

"So, that doesn't answer my question." Irritated at Kisuke's beat-around-the-bush answer, Ichigo ignored his drink. Knowing the man in front of him, the drink was probably poisoned.

"I would think the answer would be simple, even to you." Ichigo felt his eye twitch at that comment. "You need to read up to at least the fourth year level, otherwise the mission is bound to fail. All you have to do is find the items on this list, it won't be in your way because all shops you need to go to have the items. Oh, and get your pet last please."

Handing over a list, Kisuke watched in amusement as Ichigo went over the items.

"Ichigo, Tessai will be joining us shortly, mind filling his glass for me?" Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo wondered why Kisuke could just do it himself. But, knowing him, if asked the man wouldn't answer. Sighing, Ichigo grabbed the kettle, getting ready to ask what was wrong with the shopkeeper.

It was then that Ichigo realized two things.

One: The tea kettle was empty.

Two: He was sure that the pulling sensation at his naval wasn't normal.

Ichigo had the sensation of falling, despite the fact that he was just sitting down only three seconds ago. That, was something he wasn't too fond of. Especially when he opened his eyes to see nothing but air and the ground coming dangerously closer by the second.

Ichigo did the only thing he could at that moment.

"DAMMIT URAHARA!" Curse the one who did this to him.

Hitting the ground was not how he wanted to start this mission. Groaning, Ichigo sat up and flung the tea kettle in his grasp away. Shaking his head, Ichigo got up and dusted himself off and looked around. He was in some dark alley, and by the creepy looks some of the people were giving him, it wasn't a friendly alley. Glaring at the dingy people who stared at him, Ichigo started to walk in a random direction, ready to leave. Only, he saw the tea kettle that transported to this weird place. Normally he would ignore the offending piece of metal, but the top was gone and he saw an envelope sticking out of the kettle. Grumbling about annoying shopkeepers, Ichigo grabbed the envelope and stuck it in his pocket. Looking at the kettle(without touching it of course) Ichigo tried to see if there was anything else. Seeing nothing, Ichigo left.

After several turns and many curses later, Ichigo found a sign, and another alley, only much more popular with odd looking people. Looking at the sign, Ichigo saw that he was wandering around what was called Knockturn Alley.

"What kind of name is that?" Snorting, Ichigo joined the crowd and pulled out the envelope. Opening it, he saw the two lists he needed, a note, and some gold key. Taking out the note, Ichigo read whatever message Kisuke left him.

_"Hey Ichigo! Hope you got there alright,_("Yeah right bastard.")_I just thought you should know to go to the bank Gringotts to get your money. Just show the bank teller your key and everything will be okay! Good luck!"_

Crumpling the paper, Ichigo shoved it into his back pocket and started to look for something that resembled a bank. Not seeing anything of the sort, he tapped someone on the shoulder, trying to act as if knew what he was doing.

"Uh, excuse me, but could you show me where Gringotts is?" The woman was wearing a purple cloak-like dress and a match purple witch's hat that topped her long blonde hair. Blinking, the violet eyed woman smiled.

"Oh, it's just down this road that a' way." She said, pointing down the road in the direction he was heading. "It's been awhile since I've been here myself, I forgot where good ol' Ollivander's was! Don't get lost now!" Winking, the blonde walked away and stepped into a store called Apothecary, whatever that was.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo made his way down the road, ignoring the stares he was getting. Sighing, he knew what they were all staring at. Despite the weird clothes, bright colors, and odd signs, Ichigo's hair color was strange. The only difference, was that people only stared for a moment, then seeming to come to some weird conclusion, they look away and go about their own business.

Doing his best to stay out of people's way and find the bank, Ichigo saw the largest building he's ever seen in his life. Well, apart from the buildings in his inner world that is.

White marble and the engraving Gringotts, Ichigo figured he found his bank. Walking up the white steps, he saw two...midget things in armor, guarding two large bronze doors. Slowly, Ichigo opened one of the doors while eyeing the creatures. They were odd things, and Ichigo briefly wondered why they were guarding the outside of the bank, instead of the vaults.

Slipping in, Ichigo found himself in a small hall that held another set of large doors. This set was silver, and had something engraved upon the stone that sent a chill to Ichigo's spine.

___Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

Faintly, Ichigo wondered what else, apart from treasure, would a thief find. Shaking his head, Ichigo opened these doors with his usual scowl and stopped once on the other side.

The place was filled with more of the creatures that were guarding the outside of the bank. Walking slowly, and looking around, Ichigo found himself at a large desk that loomed over _him._

"What do you want?" Creeped out at the wrinkly face of the creature that leaned over the desk to see him, Ichigo held out the gold key.

"I need to make a withdrawal from this account please." Deciding to be polite once, Ichigo watched as the creature grabbed the key and look it over. Looking back down, the creature asked Ichigo with a nasal voice,

"Wait here Lord Shihoin." With that, the creature disappeared behind the desk. Ichigo didn't pay attention to that however, and was going over the name the thing called him.

Lord. Ichigo was the farthest from nobility, just ask Byakuya, he'll tell you every un-noble thing about the carrot-top.

Shihoin. Ichigo was fairly sure his last name was Kurosaki, and that he was in no possible way related to Yoruichi.

Ichigo had no idea that the stupid cat was a noble, or that she had an account here at the wizard bank. Just when he thought he knew those two former captains (Kisuke along with the cat.), he was shown that he was deeply wrong.

"Right this way Lord Shihoin." Looking down, Ichigo saw another small creature, he really needed to know what they were, start to walk off with his key. Following, Ichigo decided to ask some questions.

"So, what exactly are you?" The creature looked up at him with an, unpleasant look, and looked back forward.

"Goblin sir." Opening a door that had come up, Ichigo followed the Goblin into a dark room. In front of them seemed to be a track for miner carts. Climbing in, the Goblin waited for Ichigo to do the same. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo stepped in and sat, wondering if the device was safe.

"Keep you hands inside the cart at all times and don't let go." Blinking, Ichigo began to ask what exactly the Goblin meant, when he felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

Warning: extra long chapter, I'm sorry if you don't like chapters like these, but I wanted all of Diagon Alley done in one chapter.

* * *

Ichigo now officially hates both Gringotts and Goblins.

Why these people use unsafe carts going at Mach 5 speed in tunnels for their vault system, Ichigo didn't know. He did know that he no longer wanted to be part of the Wizarding world.

"Vault 3578, key please." Ichigo glared at the back of the goblin that was holding its hand out for the gold key. Growling to himself, Ichigo gave the key to the Goblin and climbed out of the death trap of a cart. Scowling, Ichigo followed the Goblin to an Iron door. Scowl turning into a frown, Ichigo studied the door more closely.

There was some sort of emblem on the door, one that Ichigo swore he saw before. The emblem consisted of a crescent moon within a square that was held within two interlocking rectangles with Maple leaves on each side; all of which were residing inside a hexagon. Tilting his head slightly, Ichigo tried to think of where he had seen the design.

"Just a moment sir." Blinking, Ichigo turned his attention to the small Goblin as it hobbled over to the vault door and slipped the key into a slot, and placed his palm on the door, twisting the key at the same time. There was the sound of something clicking into place, and Ichigo watched amazed as the leaves in the design shuddered and caved in. Next the Square in the center of the design rotated into a diamond, snapping into place with a thud. After that, slowly, the moon turned on its side, now pointing up to the ceiling.

The door opened, nearly blinding the orange haired boy who was staring wide eyed at the contents.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was in the basement of his shop, working on a new wand. He was in the middle of choosing a core when he felt an odd rise of magical power. Frowning, Garrick scooted his chair back and looked around his room for a moment, wondering where the power had originated. After a few moments, he found it, at the to desk of his drawer.

"Curious, very curious." Mumbling to himself for a moment, Garrick went in search of some old journals that his father had passed down to him. He knew the story to the drawer, the sad, sad, tale of the un-matchable wand. But, he's never heard of the wand giving off waves of magical power.

Curious indeed.

* * *

Gold.

Gold.

GOLD.

Ichigo has never seen so much of the golden color in his life, hell, he's never even seen gold in his life at all! Walking inside, Ichigo looked around with his eyes wide. On the walls were shields and other various weapons, mostly swords. Looking closly, Ichigo saw the same emblem from the door decorating the shields. It was like some pirate's treasure, and knowing Yoruichi it just might of been that once upon a time.

As he was looking around, Ichigo saw a small alter where a note was. Walking to that, Ichigo picked the note up, seeing his name written on the parchment. Opening the note, Ichigo read its contents.

_Ichigo,_

_This is a vault I had set up about 200 years ago when the Wizarding World was first found. Take all the money you need for the school supplies. Remember, 493 Knuts to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Have fun shopping!_

_-Yoruichi_

While Ichigo was happy that Yoruichi had told him how to count the money...he had no idea which coin was which. Gritting his teeth, Ichigo looked around once more. It was then that Ichigo realized that he had bag or wallet to hold his money. Cursing to himself, Ichigo looked to see if there was, perhaps, a small bag he could use.

Luckily, not too far away from his feet was a small black bag that had the Shinigami symbol stitched into the fabric. Deciding to take it, Ichigo began to fill the bag up with plenty of the gold coins. While doing so, he also grabbed the odd silver and bronze coin, still not knowing which coin was which.

Once he decided that there was enough money, he left the room and pocket the small money-filled bag. When the Goblin had finished shutting and locking the vault door, Ichigo asked him a question after getting his key back.

"Can you tell me which coin is which?" The Goblin seemed to be sneering at him, but it answered all the same.

"Gold coins are Galleons, Silver are Sickles, Bronze are Knuts. Will that be all Sir?" Nodding his head, Ichigo climbed into the cart and mentally prepared himself for the ride.

* * *

Diagon Alley wasn't as busy as it was earlier, but it still took Ichigo some time to push pass various people to find a store that he needed. Once looking over the list, he decided to get a trunk first, seeing as he would need something to put all his things in while shopping. Ichigo walked into a store with a sign that showed the picture of what looked to be a trunk.

Walking around, Ichigo saw all kinds of trunks, each varying in size and color. Some were as small as his hand("How can someone use that?") others were large enough to fit a body in, which slightly unnerved Ichigo. While going through the shop, Ichigo settled on a little above average sized black trunk with sliver latching's. When looking at the price tag, Ichigo found hat he couldn't tell what the symbol by the number 30 meant. Also, he saw that the trunk had a lightweight charm on it, not that Ichigo knew what that meant in the first place. Sighing, Ichigo picked the surprisingly light trunk to the front counter.

"Ah, you have a good eye there, best model we have to offer. That will be 30 Galleons please." The man who was behind the counter looked to be in his late thirties and had greying brown hair that framed his face, bringing out his bright green eyes.

"..." Ichigo had not understood a word of what the man said. He knew it was English, because he took the class in school, but because of his duty as a Substitute Shinigami he was more focused on how many hollows there were in the area than school. Now, Ichigo has fairly good grades, he made sure that he kept up with his schoolwork with his "job" taking up most of his time. Yet, it just so happened to be that English was his worst class. Because of that, during his senior year he decided to take a different class, and now he was facing a real problem that he didn't think of before.

Language Barriers.

"I...uh, do not speak Anglash vwery well. I aim Japanase." Ichigo cringed at his terrible English. The man blinked, then smiled.

"Oh that's alright. My father was Japanese himself, so I know the language well, my accent is a little rusty though." The man spoke nearly perfect Japanese, his accent thick, but nevertheless understandable. Relieved, Ichigo switched back to his native tongue.

"Arigato. I wish to buy this trunk, how much is it?" Ichigo pulled out his money bag, opening it to get the money.

"No problem, that will be 30 Galleons. And, just because you bought this lovely piece, I'll throw in this for free." The man pulled out a leather bracelet.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, picking the item up to inspect it further. He had found out a long time ago that not everything is at it seems. As it would be, there were strange symbols on the leather, they seem to be moving, but Ichigo couldn't tell.

"It's a Rune bracelet. There are many like it around, only each one has different Runes to do different things. This one will allow you to speak in English as if you were speaking Japanese. It doesn't help you understand the language any better, but it does help you speak it. My mother made it some time ago, for my father, but by the time she had it made he already knew the ins and outs of the English language!" The man laughed loudly at the fact.

"If it belonged in the family, you should keep it." Ichigo started to hand the bracelet back, but the man shook his head and pushed Ichigo's hands away.

"No, no, it's alright young man. I have no use for the item, and I doubt there will be many Japanese Wizards coming to my shop. You keep it." Sighing, Ichigo slipped the bracelet on. The man smiled. "Good, now if you speak to anyone Japanese such as yourself don't worry, the bracelet shouldn't be a problem. You see, when activated, it creates a sort of barrier around you, and any words being transferred through the barrier will be translated, going in or out. So, if I spoke in English as I am now, you won't tell, because the bracelet has already translated into Japanese for you."

Ichigo nodded his head, but a question came to him. "How does it know what language to translate my Japanese into?" The man shrugged.

"I don't know, I've told you what my mother told me. I guess the only explanation for that is...Magic." The man smiled once again and laughed. at Ichigo's blank face.

Ichigo paid for the trunk and left the smiling man, ready to get all the rest of the shopping over with. When going to a place called Flourish and Blotts Ichigo knew that Rukia was be in love at the sight of so many books. Then again, she always had a knack for getting the _wrong _books. Once checking out of the store, he had a terrible time explaining why head had bought all the first though fourth year books required for Hogwarts. Luckily, another customer had come to ask the owner a question, thus letting Ichigo sneak out.

As he was getting his things Ichigo had decided to not get his clothes, not wanting a repeat of the book store mishap. So, Ichigo got his cauldron, telescope, scales, crystal ball("Why will I need that?"), and other items off the list. Now, Ichigo only needed a pet and a wand. Remembering that Urahara told him to get a pet last, Ichigo walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium just to spite the shopkeeper. Once inside the dark store, Ichigo looked around at many different types of owls. Some were in cages, others not, and more than once Ichigo had to dodge a low flying owl to not get hit in the head.

While going through, he finally wondered why of all animals, did the Wizards need owls. He just couldn't see the appeal. Yet, his only other two choices were a toad or a cat. Toad were even more useless than owls, and Ichigo didn't want to find another talking, form-shaping cat. With everything else in this strange new world, he wouldn't be surprised to find such a cat.

Spending much more time than he cared to mention, Ichigo left, not finding an owl to his liking. Or, he would have if he didn't feel something land on his head. Something with sharp talons, that is.

"Ow!" Dropping his trunk that he had brought with him, Ichigo reached up on his head to met nothing but air. Looking around, he found a smug looking owl that seemed to be glaring at him. Glaring back, Ichigo looked at the talons of the owl, seeing what seemed to be a orange shade of hair stuck to one of the talons.

The owl itself was large and powerful looking. It's eyes were a shade that seemed a golden orange, and they seemed to be glowing in the dark light. The coat was a grey that turned to white with black flecks on the feathers. There were two tuffs on fur that rose from above his eyes, looking like large eyebrows.

The eyes seemed to narrow in Ichigo's direction.

Screeching, the owl rushed down with giant wings that gave off powerful swoops in the air as he flapped his wings. Ichigo ducked as it aimed straight for his head. Cursing, he looked up, and surprisingly, found the owl circling him.

"He likes you." Turning, Ichigo saw an old man with brown gloves on holding a cage in one hand, and light, twinkling eyes. To Ichigo, he found that the man was amused with the deadly owl attacking him.

"Like hell it likes me! The bastard just tried to take my head off!" With another cry, the said owl swooped low and scratched Ichigo's hand; the hand covering his face.

"Ow!" Ichigo glared at the owl as it found a perch on a shelf not too far away. The owl gave a glare of equal power back to the orange haired boy. Hearing a chuckle, Ichigo switched his glare to the old man.

"That my boy, is a Eurasian Eagle Owl. The biggest, and most powerful owl there is in the world. They're not normally sold to Wizards because they are so temperamental and often hate dealing with us humans. I was actually planning on letting that fellow go free, because of how many complaints I have gotten from customers who got too close. I was beginning to think my friend was losing her touch." Ichigo frowned, and straightened, finding the Eagle Owl to be messing with its feathers.

"What do you mean?" The man walked forward and held up the cage in his hand to the bird.

"I have a friend who sometimes will give me an owl to sell. She has a knack for finding owls who seemed to be destined to be matched to a Wizard. I often find owls that she find to be extremely loyal to the Wizard they are partnered with." The owl seemed to give the man a critical glare, then after one look at Ichigo it flew into the silver cage.

"Okay, but why do you think that owl like me?" Ichigo glared at the bird, seeming to enter a staring contest between the two. When seeing this, the old man laughed to himself.

"Well, that bird has been following you since he saw you. I'm afraid he didn't want you leaving without him." The man started to go to the counter that was farther into the store, smiling to himself. His dear friend would be delighted to hear about this owl's new owner.

"Didn't mean he had to attack me." Ichigo mumbled, glaring at the back of the bird inside the cage. As if hearing him, the bird turned its head and gave what looked to Ichigo, an amused stare. Blinking, Ichigo grumbled more about the bird, following the old man to the counter.

"Now, as I said before, this type of owl is rare to find willing to pair with a Wizard, so normally the price is high. But, seeing as how I'm sure this bird won't pair with anyone else, and you seem to be a fine lad, I'll give you a discount. This one will be 12 Galleons and 10 Sickles for 10 pounds of food. Owls normally will find their own food, but just to safe I'll add it in." Ichigo nodded his head, trusting the man because of his little knowledge of owls.

"Now, owls prefer mice, rats and other similar kinds of food, but they'll eat this brand of food too." Taking that note in, Ichigo paid the man and placed the food inside the trunk and looked at the bored looking bird. Smiling, the man gestured with his hand to the owl. "Go on then, give him a name."

Ichigo thought for a moment. The one thing that he knew about owls that they hunted during the night. So, all in all, he came to two names. Naito, and Ryoshi. After another thought, he decided.

"Ryoshi." Ichigo would never hear the end of it if Urahara, or God forbid Yoruichi, If he named his owl Night. Looking at the owl, he found that it flapped its wings, screeching.

"Oh ho, looks like he like the name. Well, you have a great day with Ryoshi." Briefly, Ichigo wondered just how the man had know the name to be exactly Ryoshi, because he knew that in English it was translated into "Hunter". Looking down at the Rune Bracelet, he decided to not think about it and just say it was because of magic. It gave him less of a headache that way.

Once out of the store, he noticed that it was getting late. Sighing, Ichigo walked down the nearly empty alley, Ryoshi's cage in one hand and his trunk in the other, and looked around for a shop that could sell wands. While searching, Ichigo wondered just how he was getting back to Japan. Or maybe Urahara hadn't thought of that.

"Damn bastard, stranding me out here. The next time I see him, I'm going to kill Urahara." Ryoshi looked at Ichigo with a confused look, wondering why Ichigo seemed so, testy all of a sudden. Eyeing him some more, the owl decided to ignore his master, choosing to ruffle his feathers and get into a comfortable position to sleep.

* * *

"Achoo!" Urahara Kisuke rubbed his nose after sneezing rather loudly. "Hmm, someone must be talking about how wonderful I am." Tessai, who was setting down a new tea kettle, hummed in response, choosing not to tell the shopkeeper how unlikely that was.

* * *

Groaning, Ichigo found himself at the other end of Diagon Alley. It was starting to get dark outside, and he had absolutely no idea just where he could find a wand shop. Leaning against a building, Ichigo looked at Ryoshi, who was sleeping inside his cage.

Of course the bird was asleep, he thought, I would be too. Sighing, Ichigo looked up, seeing a sign above him. Frowning, he looked at what it said.

_Ollivanders Wand Shop_

___Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Of course.

Growling to himself, Ichigo found the building's door and walked inside with his things. The small shop was dusty and seemed a bit dingy, but not too horrible in appearance. Setting his things down by some chairs that were by the door, Ichigo walked to the desk that was in front of a large shelf filled with boxes.

"Hello?" Listening, he found no answer. Frowning even more, Ichigo wondered if the store was closed, only to banish the thought when remembering the door was unlocked. Calling out again, Ichigo waited.

"Oh, hello there." Jumping, Ichigo turned around to see an old man with wiry white hair that fanned out from his face and pale silver colored eyes seemed to be bright and amused at Ichigo's reaction. Ichigo was tired of people being amused at his reactions.

"Where did you come from?" The man smiled wider and stepped around Ichigo and walked behind his desk.

"Oh from here and there, perhaps I came from nowhere. But, I think you're more interested in a wand than where I came from." Ichigo felt his eye twitch at the cheery voice of the man. He reminded Ichigo of Urahara for some reason, and that could never be a good thing.

"Whatever." Scowling, Ichigo looked away, wanting more than ever to just go home, eat, sleep, and give Urahara what was coming to him.

"Right, may I ask what happened to your previous wand? I'm sure you aren't a first year." Ichigo's eyes swiveled back to the smiling man. Panicking inside, Ichigo tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Uh, It, um, got lost." Inwardly, Ichigo winced at the obvious lie. Why didn't he think of this? Of course people normally had wands already in this world, it would make sense.

"Hmmmm." Ichigo stared into the calculating eyes, daring the man to call him out on the lie. After a few moments, the smiled brightly. "Yes, I know of a few wands that walk away if they don't like their master. No worries, no worries, I'll match to a wand that will stay. Now just stand back so I can have you measured." Ichigo sighed in relief and stepped back, and stared as a measuring tape began to flutter around him.

While being measured, Ichigo looked to see the man was gone. "Uh, so what's your name?" Ichigo called out, hoping that the man wasn't going to surprise him again. After a few moments of silence and having the tape measure almost everything from his height to how far apart his eyes were(Ichigo swatted the tape away at this) The man walked to the desk from around a corner that Ichigo didn't see.

"I am Garrick Ollivander." With a wave of his wand, Garrick had the tape fall to the ground lifelessly. Stepping forward at when Garrick motioned for him, Ichigo stared at the stack of boxes that the man had brought with him. Opening one of the boxes, Garrick handed Ichigo what looked to be a decorative stick to Ichigo. Scowling at the stick, Ichigo figured the thing to be a wand.

"Pine, Unicorn hair, 13 3/4 inches, supple." Ichigo gave Garrick a weird look at his mutterings. Garrick told Ichigo give the wand a wave, and feeling very stupid, Ichigo did just that.

And set Garrick's robes on fire.

Dropping the wand Ichigo began to freak out as Garrick did a little hop dance before using a water spell with his wand to put the fire out. Grabbing the wand that Ichigo had dropped he placed it back into the box and set it aside. Ichigo began to say he was sorry, only to have Garrick wave the apology away.

"No problem, happens all the time." Blinking, Ichigo wondered why the man worked here if that happened all the time. Picking out another box, Garrick gave Ichigo a new wand.

"Ash, Dragon Heartstring, 13 inches." Ichigo barely flicked his wrist when the windows behind them shattered, startling Ryoshi awake with a loud screech. Garrick snatched the wand away and gave Ichigo another, repeating the process with similar results. As the time went on the box pile grew, as with the number of accidents. Ichigo managed to break lights, send Ryoshi's cage flying into his head (Ichigo let Ryoshi out of his cage so that the poor owl could evade more accidents), and almost sent all the boxes on the shelves behind Garrick flying.

As Ichigo grew more worried with each wand, Garrick grew more excited. Never in his life has he had such trouble finding someone a wand. Soon the moon rose into the dark sky outside and Ichigo tried another wand.

"Blackthorn, Manticore Hair, 13 1/2 inches." Ichigo gave it a small wave, only to have an invisible force send onto his back as if he had been shoved.

Groaning, Ichigo got up and glared at Ryoshi who was making small noises akin to chuckling. The bird was more human that Ichigo would of liked.

"Definitely not that." Handing Garrick the wand back Ichigo leaned on the desk with a sigh. Garrick eyed Ichigo carefully. "Your much too strong for Unicorn hair, Not enough control for Phoenix feather, and you seem to not match well with a dragon heartstring very well. And with other kinds of cores, you don't match at all. Curious, very curious indeed. I don't particularly know what to give you. It's almost as if your magical energy is rejecting all the potential wands." Ichigo watched as right after Garrick said this, a light seemed to shine in his eyes.

"Maybe...it's certainly worth a try." Ichigo had no idea what the old man was talking about, but he decided that if this next wand wasn't going to work, he was leaving. "Follow me young man." Blinking in surprise, Ichigo shrugged and complied. Behind the two men Ryoshi ruffled his feathers and opened his wings, launching off the desk and followed, making sure to the two in his sight.

Ichigo glanced upward at Ryoshi's flying form. Ichigo wondered why the owl followed, but then decided to let the owl be. They walked through what seemed to be a maze of shelves to find a door that led down some stairs. When going through the door, Ryoshi planting himself on Ichigo's shoulder, digging his talons into his skin slightly. Hissing in pain, Ichigo glared at the bird, who was ignoring the boy.

Once down the stairs, Ichigo found himself to be in a small room that looked like a workshop. There were shelves that held many vials and whatnots, and a desk that Garrick was walking to.

With a shaky hand, Garrick pulled out a key that he always had in his pocket, and unlocked the top drawer. Inside was a dusty and cobweb covered wooden box. Picking it up, Garrick brushed the cobwebs off and blew the dust off the top of the box. Setting it down on the desk, he motioned for the boy to come forward. Slowly, Garrick opened the box.

Ryoshi flew off Ichigo's shoulder, much to his relief, and perched himself onto the chair by the desk. Walking to Garrick, Ichigo saw him take the lid off a wooden box. A median brown colored wand was resting inside, seeming to be a little over a foot long in size. Garrick motioned for him to take the wand out of the box, much to Ichigo's surprise. Normally Garrick would hand the wand over to him instead of him taking the wand himself. Taking the wand out of the box, Ichigo took a breath and waved his hand.

Ichigo felt something like wind swirl around him, waving his hair around, and a soft glow was coming off the wand. Looking up, he saw a grand smile on Garrick's face. Lowering his wand, Ichigo turned to the wand maker.

"That my boy is our oldest wand, the first one my ancestors ever made if I recall. The wood seems to be Yew, and the length 13 1/2 inches. As for the core, that information was lost long ago." Blinking, Garrick felt tears of happiness come to his eyes. He was the Ollivander to match this wand.

"On behalf of both me, Geraint Ollivander, and all other Ollivanders through the ages, thank you." Garrick gave a slight bow to the shocked Ichigo. Looking down at the innocent looking wand, Ichigo wondered why it was never used by another person before. Turning back to Garrick, Ichigo decided to not ask, knowing there was probably a good reason that didn't really matter now.

"How much is it?" Garrick shook his head and handed Ichigo the box for the wand.

"No price needed. The entire Ollivander family is in your debt for giving this wand a home. It's been over a centaury since this wand has been made, and it has been alone ever since. The wand is free, its the least I can do."

Ichigo frowned, but accepted the wand nonetheless. It was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

Someone has pointed out that Ichigo's wand was made in at least 382 B.C, thus making the wand at least a "multiple millennia old". Yes, but as I'm sure you know that information can be lost through time. I can't give specifics cause then it would spoil some things, but I'll try to explain in the best way I can. Ollivanders first set up shop in Diagon Alley in 382 B.C. But, I think it's safe to assume that the family trade started before they moved to England. So, in a way your right, the wand's maker was an ancestor whose name has been lost in time. That's about as all I can say. I hope this helped.

This is a log from Garrick Ollivander's journal of wand making. It details about the properties of Yew wood.

**Yew:**

Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of dueling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wandlore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner.

* * *

Ichigo was tired, hungry, and pissed.

All thanks to a blonde shopkeeper who forgot to tell the teenager how to keep back home. Walking through the alleyway, Ichigo sat down and leaned against a building. Rubbing his hand down his face, Ichigo pulled put his wand and looked at it.

The wand itself didn't look special, but with the way Garrick was acting, it was if the wand was the grandest treasure anyone could ask for. Sighing, Ichigo put the wand pack into its box and placed it inside his trunk. Normally he would put it in his pocket, but knowing his forgetful memory, Ichigo was sure that he would have accidently sat on the item.

There was a screech from above and Ichigo raised his head to see Ryoshi flying to him, landing swiftly on the cobblestone road beside him. When Ichigo left he found that Ryoshi didn't like the cage and preferred to fly on his own and follow Ichigo through the sky.

"What? Do you know a way out of here?" Ichigo was kidding, not expecting anything of the bird. Blinking, Ryoshi cocked his head to the side and studied his master for a moment. Then, as if deciding something, he squawked and flew into the air, flying away.

Ichigo stared, and cursed. Picking his trunk up, Ichigo tried to keep up with his owl, who was soaring through the sky at a fast pace. Without his knowing, Ichigo found himself going down Knockturn Alley, with strange animal following.

Running, Ichigo saw Ryoshi begin to slow down and finally, settle down by a bunch of empty boxes. Ichigo stopped and dropped his trunk panting. Looking up, Ichigo glared at the bird. Opening his mouth to yell at Ryoshi, Ichigo felt something sharp scratch his leg.

"Ouch!" Yelping, Ichigo began to hop up and down, looking around for the culprit. Ryoshi, who saw the whole thing, screeched and launched forward, capturing the fiend that hurt his master.

"Let me go you fat bird!" Ichigo stared at the animal caught in Ryoshi's talons with the faint moonlight. When seeing what it was, He felt lightly faint.

"A talking...Ferret?" Said ferret looked up at Ichigo with a glare.

"Hey, carrot-top, call off the Devil Bird!" The voice was a high pitched male and the fur was a light brown. Ryoshi, who heard what the ferret had said, screeched angrily and tightened his hold on the rodent. "Ow, ow, OW!" The ferret began to howl in pain as the talons dug into his skin.

Blinking, Ichigo realized Ryoshi would kill the ferret if he didn't stop. "Oi, Ryoshi, drop it." Glaring, Ryoshi stared at Ichigo for a few minutes before harshly dropping the animal to the ground and flying to one of the empty boxes to perch himself on. The owl's eyes never left the ferret's body.

Shaking himself, the ferret got on two feet and rose a tiny fist at the bird. "That'd teach you fatso!" Ryoshi's eyes flashed and he ruffled his feathers in a threatening pose. The ferret went to say more, but was once again picked up by the collar and was dangling in mid-air. The ferret met his eyes to a glaring shade of brown hue.

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo's voice was blunt and very, very annoyed. The boy was tired of surprises. The ferret looked away.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo began to wave his hand about, sending the body of the ferret going in all different directions. "Okay, OKAY!" Stopping, Ichigo waited as the ferret's eyes danced in a dizzy way.

"Well?" The ferret glared, but he didn't want to be shaken again.

"I'm a Jarvey. Don't all you Wizard's know that?" The Jarvey looked away again, not wanting to look at his captor's face. But then again, that face was better than the glowing eyes of the Devil Bird.

"What the hell is a Jarvey?" Blinking, the animal turned his head to the boy and scowled.

"Are you really that stupid? A Jarvey is me, I am a Jarvey. Idiot." Ichigo shook the Jarvey a little, showing his annoyance. Sighing, Ichigo leaned back and eyed the animal. It looked like a giant ferret, but the thing talks. It didn't help that Ichigo had no knowledge of the kind of animals in the Wizard World.

"Alright, why did you scratch me?" The Jarvey looked away and folded his arms...paws...Ichigo didn't know what to call them.

"You blocked the entrance to my home, so I paid you back." Frowning, Ichigo tried to make sense of what the Jarvey meant. Seeing the confusion, the animal sighed. "When you were sitting and looking like a lazy Carrot-Top. Now let me go!" Ichigo scowled, but set the animal down anyway.

"The name's Ichigo, not Carrot-Top. Now scram." The Jarvey brushed himself off and glared at Ichigo.

"Whatever. I'll find a different home, one that idiot's like you won't taint!" With that said, and another glare to the bird, the Jarvey scampered away.

* * *

Running, the Jarvey dashed by trash bins, around corners, and the occasional cat. As he was running, he couldn't find a fit home for him, and if he did, the Jarvey shortly found out that it was already taken. After a while, The Jarvey sniffed the air and frowned. It was going to rain soon, and he had yet to find shelter. Picking up his pace, the Jarvey rounded a corner and found a dead end. Groaning, he looked around. It was starting to drizzle already!

It was then that he saw it. A small, out of the way, home. And, upon closer inspection, he found it empty! Smiling, he dashed inside and curled into a ball, ready to sleep away the night.

It started to rain harshly then in the alley, making the dark night become even darker, but the Jarvey didn't care. He had a new home in the small metal contraption that was lying on the ground.

If he recalled, he heard a human call one of these things a "Kettle." He didn't know what that meant, but it kept him away from the rain. That was all he cared about. Sighing happily, the Jarvey curled into a tighter ball.

* * *

Scowling, Ichigo shook his head and picked his trunk up, looking to the bird. "Well? You were taking me somewhere right?" The bird merely stared back for a moment, then took off in the same direction the Jarvey went. Sighing, Ichigo followed, trying to keep up. As he ran he felt a light drizzle, and soon it was pouring down rain, much to his annoyance. Going down the twisted alleyway in the rain, Ichigo found himself in a familiar spot.

It was where he landed earlier.

And, beside the now stationary bird was a familiar object.

The tea kettle.

Ichigo felt like smacking his face. Of course it would be the damn tea kettle. It brought him here, why not bring him back? Sighing, Ichigo walked to the kettle and looked to Ryoshi.

"I don't know how this thing works, so stay close." Ichigo felt slightly silly for talking to the owl, but since the bird has shown enough intelligence to what He's said before, Ichigo decided to just get used to talking to the animal.

* * *

Inside the kettle, the Jarvey recognized the voice of the orange haired boy. Scowling, he opened his mouth to yell at the Carrot-Top, but he felt a weird sensation in his belly, and soon the animal inside the kettle felt himself falling.

"Ahhhhh!" The animal screamed, and within seconds felt himself hit the ground harshly, dazing his mind for a moment.

* * *

Ryoshi had perched himself on Ichigo's shoulder, despite the boy's protests and when feeling himself being pulled into some strange feeling; the bird found himself in the air, and he quickly began to flap his wings and search out his master. Seeing the boy falling to the ground quickly, the bird swooped down and grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt, choking the poor boy, and guided him back to the ground.

* * *

The trunk left Ichigo's hand when suddenly in mid-air and fell at a great speed, being the first to hit the ground with a loud thunk. The contents were jostled, and, thankfully, none of the fragile items broke. Inside, the wand box hopped and when the trunk hit the ground, the top of the box fell and the wand fell out.

* * *

Groaning, Ichigo looked around, seeing a small dingy candy shop and a clear night sky. Ichigo sighed in relief.

He was home.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

By the way, someone has mentioned that the bracelet that Ichigo has was not explained well enough. by this I mean that I had somehow without knowing stated that Ichigo could speak English but not understand it at one point, then he could understand it at another. Let me clear something up. I did not do this. I am sorry that my way of writing caused you to think this. What had actually happened was that Ichigo chose his owl's name to be Ryoshi, or in English, Hunter. What Ichigo was confused about was how the shopkeeper knew the Japanese wording. Because, going by the man who gave Ichigo the bracelet said, the shopkeeper should of thought he said Hunter, not Ryoshi. I would explain why this happened, but instead I shall let Urahara do it instead. It's more fun that way! Once again, sorry for confusing you, or anyone else who thought the same.

Also, I would like to say sorry for the length of most of my chapters. I know that they are short, and need to be longer. what happens is that after I get so far into the story when writing, I think its long and post it at a fitting point. Then, when seeing it posted, I feel like the whole world has turned upside down because it was really short. I will try to fix this. Honestly, I will. Thank you for the feedback. If a chapter is too long or short, I apologize now.

Also, please state in a review or PM what house you think that Ichigo should be put in. I already have one in mind, but I want to know what you all think. Who knows, you could change my mind. When stating what house, I would really love it if you put why. That's all.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Inside the kettle, the Jarvey recognized the voice of the orange haired boy. Scowling, he opened his mouth to yell at the Carrot-Top, but he felt a weird sensation in his belly, and soon the animal inside the kettle felt himself falling._

_"Ahhhhh!" The animal screamed, and within seconds felt himself hit the ground harshly, dazing his mind for a moment._

* * *

_Ryoshi had perched himself on Ichigo's shoulder, despite the boy's protests and when feeling himself being pulled into some strange feeling; the bird found himself in the air, and he quickly began to flap his wings and search out his master. Seeing the boy falling to the ground quickly, the bird swooped down and grabbed the back of Ichigo's shirt, choking the poor boy, and guided him back to the ground._

* * *

_The trunk left Ichigo's hand when suddenly in mid-air and fell at a great speed, being the first to hit the ground with a loud thunk. The contents were jostled, and, thankfully, none of the fragile items broke. Inside, the wand box hopped and when the trunk hit the ground, the top of the box fell and the wand fell out._

* * *

_Groaning, Ichigo looked around, seeing a small dingy candy shop and a clear night sky. Ichigo sighed in relief._

_He was home..._

**Now:**

Shaking his body, the Jarvey scampered out of the little home that he had previously claimed as his own. Turning around at it, he stuck his tongue out and spat a few names that should not be repeated. When satisfied, the animal looked around to see just where that orange haired wizard had taken him. When spotting the boy entering a building with his things, the Jarvey growled and ran after the boy.

Just as he was about to catch up though, the boy entered the building and shut the door; causing the Jarvey to hit the door at full speed. lying in a heap at the doorstep, the Jarvey glared at nothing, his anger to the wizard ever growing.

"Eh? Kore wa nandesuka?" Blinking, the Jarvey looked up at the face of a human who apparently never heard of personal space. The face, which was too close for comfort, was a scowling red haired boy with brown eyes that were glaring. His hair was slicked back in what was an attempt to look tough.

"What are you looking at freak?" Though Jinta had no idea what the animal had just said, his gut told him it was an insult. Narrowing his eyes, Jinta picked the oversized rat by the tail and spun it around his head like a lasso.

"What was that you rat?!" He shouted, tossing the offending animal into the sky. Ururu, who was not too far away, watched with sad eyes as the screaming animal soared though the night sky.

"J-Jinta, what if t-that belonged t-to Ichigo?" Jinta ignored Ururu and smiled upon seeing how far the animal flew.

* * *

Ichigo sat in front of a bruised but smiling Urahara as he drank tea. Snapping his fan open, Urahara chuckled at Ichigo's annoyed face. They sat there, eating and drinking in peace, and when Ichigo got ready to leave and sleep in the spare room, Urahara finally spoke.

"Ichigo, what is that bracelet your wearing?" Blinking, Ichigo looked down at the Rune Bracelet. Sighing, he sat back down, knowing that there was no way he'd get to sleep anytime soon. Ichigo held his wrist up so the shopkeeper could see better.

"It's called a Rune Bracelet. It's supposed to help me talk English. The guy said that as long as I wear this, whoever I'm talking to will think I'm saying their language or something." Urahara studied the item, and held out his hand.

"May I have a closer look?" Rolling his eyes, Ichigo took the bracelet off and handed it to Urahara, wanting to just get this over with and go to bed. Urahara turned the bracelet over a few times and watched the changing Runes that appeared on the leather. After a few minutes of that, he sat the bracelet on the table and shut his fan with a loud snap.

"Interesting item." Ichigo deadpanned at the lame comment the ex-captain had given. Urahara, seeing this, explained. "The 'Runes' that are on it are much like Kido, as with most of the spells that Wizards do. The best Kido casters in the Soul Society normally used to be a Wizard in their human life. That bracelet seems to be coved with the Kido-like symbols.

"When put on, I assume that it creates a field surrounding the wearer's body and acts as a translator. Words that you say enter the field, and when exiting they are translated into the language needed. I am also assuming that the bracelets emits a pulse in certain time interval to detect what language is being spoken." Ichigo nodded at Urahara's explanation, then he remembered something.

"When I bought Ryoshi," Behind them the owl shook its body as it sat on top the trunk. "The shopkeeper knew how to say the name, instead of actually saying the English Translation. Do you know why?" Urahara smirked.

"Ichigo, I already explained. The field that surrounds your body translates everything so that upon hearing, you know what they are saying. Although, I'm assuming, that when it has been taken off, you can't speak English any better than you normally could. Basically, the shopkeeper heard you say _Hunter,_" Urahara used the English word at this. "And when repeating the name to you, the field translated what he said into Japanese, thus you hearing Ryoshi." Ichigo blinked. Sighing, Urahara picked a different example.

"When you say your name, you would say Kurosaki Ichigo. The people in England would hear Black Small Peninsula, Strawberry. You would never know the difference." Ichigo felt his temper rise at the smiling face of Urahara. No matter how many times he said it, no one would remember.

"My name means 'He who protects!'" Urahara merely smiled at Ichigo's shout. After the Substitute Shinigami had calmed down, Urahara handed the bracelet back to Ichigo.

"While handy, that bracelet is useless when coming to names and such; wouldn't you agree Strawberry-kun?"

Ichigo left Urahara with his things to sleep. Behind him, Urahara waved with his fan, ignoring the blood pouring out of his nose. "Goodnight Ichigo!" He only regained a grunt in response. It was then that Urahara noticed a certain black cat wasn't with Ichigo.

* * *

The cat's tail swished in an annoyed manner as the surrounding animals made noises in the closed shop. The cat was sitting straight up and was obviously in a bad mood, with the narrowed yellow eyes and tick mark.

"I'm going to kill him." Animals around the seemingly male cat tried their best to get away from the deadly aura surrounding the cat. Whether Yoruichi meant Urahara for coming up with the plan for Ichigo to buy her from the store, or Ichigo for not even entering the store; was not clear.

* * *

The Jarvey tried his best to be sneaky, not wanting to have another run in with the kid who had thrown him into the sky without a care. Jumping onto crates that were by the side of the dingy building, the animal muttered under his breath.

"Damn humans, no care if I die or not. I should claw his eyes out. Both of em' I should." Jumping once again and pulling himself to the top of the pile of boxes, the Jarvey found a window that was cracked open. Smiling, he squeezed his body through the crack, expecting a table of some sort to be by the table. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"Oof!" The Jarvey fell into mid-air once again that night and fell onto something hard head first. Sitting up, the Jarvey rubbed his nose. Looking around, his black eyes more accustomed to the dark, the Jarvey found himself on a box of some sort. There was a sudden puff of air at the Jarvey's back, annoying the already peeved creature. Turning around, the Jarvey got ready to yell at whatever was at his back.

Cold orange-yellow eyes were eyeing the Jarvey like he was food on a platter. To the owl, he might as well have been. Of course, the Jarvey being what he was, had one thing to say.

"What are you looking at Devil-Bird?"

* * *

When Ichigo woke up in the morning, he felt a light chill. Scowling, he looked to the window above the trunk to see it cracked open. He remembered opening it a little for Ryoshi seeing as the bird liked the feel of the breeze. Shutting the window, he rubbed his arms and looked for the owl.

"Lemme go! I'm filled with disease! That's right Devil-Bird, if you eat me, you die! OW!" Ichigo frowned at the fast talking voice that spoke a different language. He then heard a squawk that was definitely Ryoshi, and Ichigo had a bad feeling. Looking around his room, the boy finally spotted the bird pecking something in the corner.

"Oi, Ryoshi." The bird stopped and turned its head to Ichigo. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo walked over to the corner and jutted his thumb over his shoulder. "Move." The bird glared for a moment or to, but flew into the air and behind Ichigo in a huff. Sighing, Ichigo looked down in the corner with surprised eyes.

The Jarvey held his paw close to his body, one of his small ears bent down and his right eye closed. He glared up at the boy who towered over him.

"What? Are you gonna bite me too? Well go ahead and try, I'll scratch you!" The boy frowned and bent down, stretching out his hands. The Jarvey swiped his good paw, expecting to hit flesh. "Stay back Carrot-Top!" The boy scowled and picked the Jarvey up anyway. The Jarvey squirmed, hissing as his injured paw was jostled.

"Oi, Watashi wa tasuke ni shiyou to shite iru ugoki o tomete kudasai." The Jarvey had no idea what the boy said and kept trying to get out of his arms. Tired of it, the boy took the Jarvey by the collar and held him inches from his face, staring right into his eyes.

"_Stop." _The accent was thick, but the Jarvey understood and stilled his movements, hanging in the air. "_I am helping you." _The Jarvey eyed the boy, not trusting him fully, but having no choice to.

Ichigo sighed, hoping beyond hope that the ferret understood. He remembered the animal from yesterday, and despite not liking the little thing, he wasn't going to let it stay injured. Once he knew that the animal wouldn't fight him, he settled it into his left arm, mindful of the hurt paw, and left his room.

Ichigo had fallen asleep in the clothes he wore the night before, too tired to change, so he looked no different than the night before. When entering the tea room, he found that Tessai was filling a glass of tea for Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryuu. Blinking, Ichigo greeted his friends.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" The two turned to Ichigo's voice. Orihime smiled at Ichigo and waved while Uryuu gave Ichigo a cool look. As Ichigo got closer, Orihime saw the ferret in Ichigo's hand and hurried to take it from him to heal the animal's wounds.

"I never knew you to want a ferret for a pet Kurosaki." Ichigo scowled at the slightly taunting tone in Uryuu's voice. Sitting down, he gave Uryuu an annoyed look.

"The thing isn't my pet. I just found him in my room being attacked by Ryoshi." Ay the look in Uryuu's eyes, Ichigo had the feeling he said something wrong.

"Oh, and who's Ryoshi?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the Quincy's tone.

"My owl." Ichigo said in a guarded tone. The Quincy smirked.

"So not only a ferret for a pet, but you have an owl as well? I don't know which is more useless. The pets, or you." Uryuu's smirk grew as Ichigo's anger grew.

The Jarvey was confused. The Carrot-Top had just given him to a busty girl whose hair was almost as wild as Carrot-Top's and the kid doesn't even care that she was using some weird magic on the Jarvey. Although, as the yellow dome covered the animal, he had to admit that the magic didn't feel all that bad. It was nothing like what those Wizards had used on him before.

"Aw, Hinjaku Itachi-kun." The other two in the room stared at the girl as if she said something wrong, causing the Jarvey to wonder what she had called him.

"Inoue, ē to, soreha itachide wa arimasen" The Carrot-Top said in an awkward voice. The Jarvey looked to the girl, who blinked and looked down to the Jarvey. Seeing an odd look on her face, he looked at himself to see nothing wrong. Apart from his hurt paw suddenly feeling much better that is. It was then that he realized the girl was using some kind of healing magic on him.

"Ehh? Majide? Kare wa sonogo, nandesuka?" The girl, seeming to be finished, closed the magic that covered him and picked the Jarvey up into her arms.

"Tsumari, Inoue-san wa, feretto." Said the other boy with black hair that was pulled back behind one ear. The Jarvey, although not knowing what these people were saying, knew what Feretto most likely meant. Thus, making the animal angry.

"Hey Four-Eyes, I'm a Jarvey! NOT a damn ferret! Jaaaar-veeeey! Got it?!" Everyone, apart from the Carrot-Top jumped at what the Jarvey had said. The girl who was holding him looked down with curious grey eyes.

"Jar-vey?" The animal looked up and nodded his head at her attempted pronunciation of his race. Over to the side, the Jarvey saw out of the corner of his eyes as the Four-Eyes looked to the Carrot-Top.

"Kurosaki, Jarvey wa nanidesu ka?" The Carrot-Top said something back, which somehow resulted in the two engaging into an argument.

Meanwhile, Orihime tried to feed the Jarvey some donuts that Tessai had left out for them to eat. The Jarvey accepted the treat and began to eat the food. When hearing no more arguing from her friends, Orihime looked to the two.

"Where did he come from Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, petting the head of the animal. Ichigo looked down at the content animal with a scowl.

"Don't know. I thought I saw the last of him last night in that alley. I guess he followed me here somehow." Ichigo scowled at the animal as it ate the last of the food Orihime had gifted him. After eating, he squirmed out of her arms and dashed to Ichigo, and started to yell.

The three teenagers had no idea what the Jarvey was saying, but it was apparent that it was mad. As the Jarvey ranted in another language, Urahara entered the room and took in the scene of a yelling animal that was not a black cat. After processing the meaning to the animal, Urahara smiled. This, he thought, could be the solution to their problem.

"...And that Devil-Bird, can't you control the damn thing! Hey, are you even listening to me?" The Jarvey noticed that the three kids before gave him nothing but dumb looks. Growling, he jumped up and scratched the Carrot-Top across the nose, sending a cry from his lips. Smiling, the Jarvey began his retreat, running under the table. Although, due to his poor eyesight, he ended up running into table's leg instead.

"Ohayō!" The Jarvey looked up while rubbing his nose and saw another human in the room. This one was blonde and wore a shady hat. The man also had a fan covering his face. The girl said the same thing to the man as the Four-Eyes ignored him, and the Carrot-Top was yelling at the Jarvey.

"Teme, watashi wa anata o korosu!" The Jarvey blinked, not knowing what the boy said, therefore not impressed. It would seem, that the lack of response from the Jarvey just pissed the boy off even more. The boy went to grab the Jarvey, but seeing this, the animal scurried off towards the open door behind the blonde man. Laughing, he began his escape.

Only to get caught by the blonde man and hung up in the air by the collar. Scowling, the Jarvey began yelling, pissed off that everyone kept picking him up this way. Didn't they know that it _hurt _when they did that?

"Well Ichigo, it seems you have a new friend. And what's you name?" The animal ignored the question, choosing to continue yelling at the shopkeeper. Amused, Urahara listened, knowing perfectly well what the little being was saying.

_"...Now put me down Old-Man!"_ Blinking, Urahara stared at the furry animal as it called him, old, of all things. Feigning a hurt look, Urahara spoke to the animal in its home language.

"Old man? That hurts you know." Blinking, the Jarvey stared open mouthed, not really expecting the man to be able to speak English. Shaking his head, he held up a little fist.

"Yeah? Well a good scratch across the nose will hurt too!" The man smiled, as if the Jarvey had not just threatened him. The Jarvey was beginning to hate Wizards even more now. And that in itself was surprising.

"Now, what's your name?" Glaring, the Jarvey crossed his arms and tried to look menacing.

"The name's Felix. Felix the Jarvey. What's it to ya?" The man merely smiled, thoughts running through his mind on how useful the Jarvey would be for the mission.

* * *

Dictionary:

**"Eh? Kore wa nandesuka?"-Jinta: **"Eh? What's this?"

**"Oi, Watashi wa tasuke ni shiyou to shite iru ugoki o tomete kudasai."-Kurosaki Ichigo: **"Oi, stop moving, I'm trying to help you.

**"Aw, Hinjaku Itachi-kun"-Inoue Orihime: **"Aw, poor Weasel-kun"

**"Inoue, ē to, soreha itachide wa arimasen."-Kurosaki Ichigo: **"Uh, Inoue, that's not a weasel."

**"Ehh? Majide? Kare wa sonogo, nandesuka?"-Inoue Orihime: **"Ehh? Really? What is he then?"

**"Tsumari, Inoue-san wa, feretto."-Ishida Uryuu: **"That, Inoue-san, is a ferret."

**"Kurosaki, Jarvey wa nanidesu ka?"-Ishida Uryuu: **"Kurosaki, what is a Jarvey?"

**"Ohayō!"-Urahara Kisuke: **"Good morning!"

**"Teme, watashi wa anata o korosu!"-Kurosaki Ichigo: **"You little bastard, I'll kill you!"

* * *

this chapter has been updated and edited, I know I should do this for previous chapters, but with this one have Japanese in it, well, it was bothering me so I just did it on a whim. thanks for all the help. I took in all the advise and tips and I confidently know that I have written this correctly. or, correctly enough that I am satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

_It was calm. Nothing was different. And, thankfully, no rain was falling. Yes, everything was normal._

_"Oi, get back here you brat! I'm gonna skin ya alive!"_

_"Hehe, catch me if you can!"_

_The young man sighed, looking to the cloudy sky. His brown eyes showed a bored and slightly annoyed light. Nothing was different...to an extent. The boy was amazed at how dense his master was, as to that he never noticed the new spirit inside this inner world._

_"Bad man! You're an intruder!"_

_"The hell? You're the intruder ya little brat!"_

_Closing his eyes, Zangetsu wondered just when his master will visit his inner world, those two were quite annoying._

* * *

"You want that thing to come with me? To that school? And you want him to help?" Urahara nodded, seeming not to notice the dull look upon the teenager's face.

It was later in the evening, Orihime and Uryuu had left, leaving Ichigo and Urahara alone. Well, alone with Felix the Jarvey that is. Said Jarvey was on the table looking back and forth between the two talking humans, wondering just what it was they were saying.

"Urahara, that's crazy!" Ichigo didn't know what the shopkeeper had in mind, but he was sure that it wasn't something he'd like. This thought was enforced as the shopkeeper gave a wide smile.

"Well, seeing as how you left poor Yoruichi at Diagon Alley, you need some kind of informant." Ichigo continued with his dull look, causing the shopkeeper shake his head. "When you're there, you'll be in unknown territory. The mission is to find out what's happened to Avalon. Hogwarts contains the children of many officials of the Wizarding World. Your job was to act as a student and let Yoruichi prowl the school and listen in on conversations of these kids. But, you ruined this by not getting Yoruichi from the shop. So, now is the time to improvise. All we have to do is teach the Jarvey Japanese, and teach you English, then ship you both off to Hogwarts!" Urahara dodged a flying plate aimed at his head.

"What the hell Urahara?" Ichigo glared at the blonde shopkeeper who didn't seemed fazed in the slightest. Sighing, Ichigo leaned back and scowled. "I can understand teaching the ferret-" There was a shout of "JARVEY!" from the animal, but Ichigo ignored it and continued. "-Japanese, but teach me English? I have that bracelet."

"Well, unless you want people thinking your name is Black Small Peninsula, or Strawberry-" Ichigo glared, opening his mouth to protest, but Urahara stopped him with a serious look in his eyes. "Or Protector, the bracelet would be fine. However, don't you think it would be counter-productive to speak Shinigami issues in front of a bunch of humans? When there, you won't have much time to yourself, so it would be necessary to be as careful as possible. This way, you can speak English without any messing up of names, and you can still discuss private matters in public in Japanese. Understand?"

Ichigo glowered, almost pouting, but he agreed to the idea. Although, he saw a problem to this little plan of Urahara's. "And how do you expect me to just become fluent in English all of a sudden?" At this, Urahara smiled and snapped his fan open.

"Oh, I have just the remedy for that! It's something that I've been working on for a while now!" Ichigo felt his eye twitch. Of course, he thought, it just had to be an experiment the old man created.

"All you have to do is drink this," Urahara pulled a vile out from his sleeve. Inside was a bubbling, purple liquid that gave Ichigo the chills. "And voila, instant language knowledge!" Before Ichigo could argue, Tessai appeared and held the boy as Urahara came forward with a shadow covering his eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the shopkeeper got closer and started to struggle, despite it being impossible to escape. "No, wait, I haven't said yes! Wait-Ahhhhh!"

Felix watched as the Old-Man poured the liquid into the boy's mouth, memories dying to resurface, and wondered if he should help the kid. Then again, the Carrot-Top owned the Devil-Bird, so he decided to turn a blind eye just this once.

* * *

The next day:

Ichigo rummaged through the trunk, ignoring the sound of Ryoshi chasing Felix in the room. He had thrown almost every item out of the trunk, books strewn all over the place, but he had yet to find it.

After Urahara had kindly (forcefully) given Ichigo the liquid, he had a major headache due to the new knowledge. Everything was a jumble, as his mind wanted to register everything as both English and Japanese at the same time. He had been ordered to rest as to calm his overworked brain by Urahara. When he woke up later however, the headache was gone, and he had been able understand Felix's yelling as he tried to escape the claws of Ryoshi. He suddenly wished that he still only knew Japanese.

A few days later, Ichigo had been put under serious lockdown to learn magic. But, in order to preform magic, Ichigo had to have his wand. The very wand that had mysteriously decided to disappear. Growling in frustration, Ichigo searched more, his body almost halfway inside the trunk as he threw random things out.

"Haha, ya can't catch me Devil-Bird!" Felix took a sudden left as Ryoshi's claws had almost nicked him. But, he had failed to notice a book not one foot away from his body, and slammed into it rather hard. Growling, he rubbed his nose and turned around to dash away once again, only to see the imposing form of Ryoshi. Eyes flashing, the owl dived for the attack, causing Felix to duck.

But, the attack never hit.

Just when Ryoshi was about to attack, a growl from behind the Jarvey could be heard and both Felix and Ryoshi took a moment to stare at a very alive and hungry looking book. The book had a fur cover, and razor sharp teeth that looked as if they could tear into skin very easily. With another growl, the book charged, sending both Felix and Ryoshi back and running (or flying) away.

Ichigo threw one last book out ("Hey, watch where you're throwing that Carrot-Top!") and finally saw the wand's box. Of course, when picking it up, the box was empty. Growling once again, he scanned the bottom of the trunk with his eyes.

After a few minute of doing this, he gave up and stood up, turning around. Scratching his head, Ichigo wondered just where the wand could have gone, and looked up to see, of all things, Ryoshi fly straight at his face. Making a small noise of surprise, Ichigo began to back away, forgetting the trunk behind him. His legs hit the trunk and Ichigo fell inside as Ryoshi flew right into his face.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiiiittttttt!" Ichigo had managed to move his owl slightly, thus moving the deadly talons from his face, and looking out, he saw the flying form of Felix. Widening his eyes, Ichigo watched as Felix jumped on top of him, as if the teenager was a safe haven. Then, to top it all off, Ichigo felt something bite his foot..._hard._

"What the hell?!" Exploding, Ichigo jumped out of the trunk, sending Ryoshi flying away quickly as Felix fell inside the trunk, and he looked down at his foot. There, chewing harshly with no mercy, Ichigo spotted a book of all things. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo lifted his foot and ripped the thing off and threw it to the wall. Once the book made contact with the wall, Ichigo heard the thing whimper and turn back into a regular book. Huffing, he dusted himself off and muttered under his breath.

"Wizards are crazy to have monster books." Shaking his head, Ichigo went to leave, but stopped at the yell of Felix.

"Hey, Carrot-Top, get me outta here!" Scowling, Ichigo looked inside to see the Jarvey trying to jump out, to only hit the wall of the trunk. Ichigo merely stared at Felix, a bored look on his face. As far as Ichigo knew, the little runt was the reason that the book had attacked his foot. Seeing no reaction to the request, Felix took another approach.

"If you don't get me outta here, I'll break that stick!" This, on the other hand, caught Ichigo's attention.

"What, you know where my wand is?" Felix smirked, he had the Carrot-Top. Nodding his head, the Jarvey darted to the corner of the trunk where the wand was innocently sitting, and picked the item up to show Ichigo.

Upon seeing the supposedly missing wand, Ichigo gritted his teeth. The damn thing had been in the corner the whole time. Taking a breath, Ichigo picked Felix up and took the wand, setting the Jarvey down to the ground. Shutting his trunk, Ichigo looked around for a first year book. When deciding on a green covered book, Ichigo read the title as _Charms through the ages, _Shrugging, he sat on his bed and opened its pages.

_A charm is a spell that adds certain properties to an object or creature. Charms are distinguished from transfigurations in that a charm adds or changes properties of an object; it focuses on altering what the object does as opposed to what the object is. For example, the Color Change Charm causes something to flash different colors; the Levitation Charm causes an object to levitate; the Cheering Charm improves upon a creature's mood. An object that has a lasting charm placed on it is called bewitched, though charms in general appear to last longer than other spells._

_Charms can be some of the most powerful and game-changing spells in existence. The Fidelius Charm, for example, can completely hide a person or a place in such a way that no one can find them unless they are given the location by a Secret Keeper. Memory Charms can be so strong that they completely remove a person's memory or even damage his or her mind permanently. Spells such as curses, jinxes, and hexes are referred to as Dark Charms._

_Here are some low level charms the average Witch or Wizard can preform._

___Wingardium Leviosa- This is a levitating spell that allows you to keep objects in mid-air._

_____Reparo_- This spell is used to repair simple items. ie: glasses, toys, etc.

_____Lumos_- This will create a light to illuminate the area with your wand

_____Alohomora_- An unlocking charm.

_____Silencio_- A silencing charm

___Remember, Charms are only able to be used if the pronunciation is said correctly._

Ichigo read a little further, and when thinking he had it, he decided to use one of the charms. Going back to the list of easy charms, he chose the first one on the list.

_Wingardium Leviosa- What you need to remember for this spell is the movement of your wand. It is Swish, and Flick. (see illustration below.) Then begin the incantation. Win-gar-di-um Le-vi-o-sa_

_*first time users should practice with stationary objects first._

Clearing his throat, Ichigo sat his charms book in front of him and following the instructions, tried the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosaa" Complete with the illustrated swish and flick, Ichigo watched as nothing happened. Not really expecting to get it on the first try, he tried again.

and again.

and again.

and again.

"For a Wizard, you suck at magic." Ichigo had replied with a foot stomping upon Felix's tail. Taking a breath, Ichigo went in for one last try.

"Wingardium Leviosaa" And once again, nothing.

* * *

_Transfiguration is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object, via the alteration of the object's molecular structure. Transfiguration can be done to most (if not all) objects and as with most forms of magic it includes - but hardly limited to - Transfiguration spells._

_Currently, transfiguration is divided into four branches (though - whilst based on canonical information - the typology is conjectural). They are, in ascending order of difficulty: Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration and Untransfiguration. They are described below._

_-Transformation-_

_This refers to any Transfiguration that deforms or alters the target in some way._

_It should be noted that whilst this branch of transfiguration is the first covered in the Hogwarts curriculum (containing simple transfigurations such as Match to needle) it can also pertains to the most complex and dangerous forms of transfiguration too. For example, Petrification is a form of transformation and is very dark, complicated and powerful magic._

_Transformation is divided into three sub-types, each with their own divisions and all of which overlap with one another to some degree._

_-Human Transfiguration-_

_Human Transfiguration refers to transformation where either the target or end-product is a human being. As well as the general Human Transfiguration spells that exists, this category houses the following type of transformation magic:_

_-Animagus_

_-Werewolf_

_Human Transfiguration spells are taught at N.E.W.T, level in sixth and seventh years._

_-Switching-_

_Switching is another sub-type of transformation magic. During switching, a physical feature from one of the two targets is switched with that of another, hence the name. It differs from a straight transformation in two ways: firstly, switching targets two objects simultaneously; secondly, the change in one of the pair is dependent on a change in the other._

_It is difficult to gauge the relative difficulty of switches exactly compared to other types of transfiguration because the exact year in which they are learned is not known. Therefore, students must start learning switches in Second, Third, or (early) Fourth Year (most likely third), earlier than almost all the other branches of transfiguration save transformation._

_The only known sub-group of Switching is Cross-Species Switches._

_-Vanishment-_

_Vanishment is the art of causing things to Vanish; to make things go into non-being. Vanishment is moderately difficult - learned in Fourth Year and up - and is considered one of the hardest transfigurations to be tested on in one's O.W.L. The difficulty of the Vanishment to be performed positively correlates with the complexity of the organism to be Vanished (for example, invertebrates are easier to Vanish than vertebrates)._

_Strangely, only one incantation is needed to Vanish any object - Evanesco , Latin for "disappear" (with the intent of the caster alone directing it), unlike conjurations (which can require a variety of complicated incantations)_

_-Conjuration-_

_Conjuration is the art of conjuring things (bringing things into being) and hence is the opposite of Vanishment. It is harder than its counter-part, being a N.E.W.T. level feat._

_One should note that there are numerous restrictions (both in Law and Nature) placed on the art of Conjuration, unlike Vanishment which appears to be unrestricted. For example, something that is conjured will not last (or, "remain in being") but it is unknown whether or not something that is vanished could forever remain in non-being if left to its own devices._

_-Untransfiguration-_

_Untransfiguration is the art of reversing a previous transfiguration (and is therefore considered both a transfiguration and a counter-spell). It is a mysterious branch of transfiguration not much elaborated on in the franchise, though it appears to be covered at some point in the Hogwarts syllabus (possibly at N.E.W.T. level)._

_-Nature-_

_Transfiguration is a very systematic, exact magical discipline, working best for the scientifically-inclined mind, and as such it is deemed very hard work (especially compared to Charms, which affords a much larger margin for personal creativity)._

_There are a number of factors a wizard must take into account when carrying out Transfiguration spells. The intended transformation (t) is directly influenced by bodyweight (a), viciousness (v), wand power (w), concentration (c) and a fifth unknown variable (Z), as described by the following mathematical formula (as taught to first-years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry):_

_-Limitations-_

_Whilst Transfiguration is an exceedingly useful branch of magic, it naturally has its own set of limitations._

_The branch of Transfiguration known as transformation magic has the largest number of restriction placed upon it (both natural and legal). Firstly, even before one becomes an Animagus (both a Trans-species transformation and Human transfiguration) one is monitored closely as attempting to become such a thing is highly dangerous and even if one succeeds one must then register oneself at the Ministry of Magic (or face trial), due to the many potential uses of this kind of transfiguration in criminal activity. An Animagus is also limited by the fact that they can only transfigure into one kind of animal this way. Conversely, general Human Transfiguration is more varied in that it allows one to transform another into a plethora of different animals but, on the other hand, the object of transfiguration will then possess the intelligence of the creature they become (unlike Animagi, who retain all their mental faculties in animal form). If this is an animal of lower intelligence (which is more likely than not) then one will, by extension, be entirely dependent on the caster to untransfigure them, which could potentially cause someone to be stuck in that form forever (which is why it is not recommended to cast this type of transfiguration on oneself)._

_Usually, a wizard or witch attempting to perform a transfiguration spell would often find it easier to transfigure one thing into something else provided that the state it was orginally in had something in common to what it would be coverted into (i.e. a statue of a dragon turning into an actual dragon, albeit of the similar size)._

_Transformation is also limited by the fact that the dead cannot be revived via magic and hence one cannot "transfigure" the dead back to life, no matter how recently the death occurred. The overall mass and size of the object or entity to be transfigured into something else must also be kept in mind._

_Conjuratco is principally limited by the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. The first (and only known) of these is the restriction that one cannot conjure food (though, pre-existing food can be charmed in certain ways - such as by summoning & multiplication - and transfigured by the other branches). Similarly, Wizarding law sets legal limitations on what one is and isn't allowed to conjure[4]. Finally, even if it is both possible and legal to conjure something it will ultimately never last.[4]_

_Strangely, whilst there are a variety of limits placed on Conjuration, the branch referred to as Vanishment seems to be completely unrestricted (this also appears true of Untransfiguration)._

_-Dangers-_

_Due to the applied, precise nature of Transfiguration magic there is a large potential for it to go disastrously wrong, even for the experts. This is especially true if the practitioner is not taking things seriously and/or punching above their weight (with respect to the magic they are attempting to perform). If it is done improperly, the Transfigured object can become half-Transfigured or permanently stuck in one state (whether fully or partially Transfigured)._

Ichigo stared at the passage, and finally, set the book away to clear his confused mind.

* * *

_A Beast is one of the three classifications used by the Ministry of Magic to catalogue the various magical creatures that inhabit the wizarding world. Loosely defined, a Beast is a magical creature that does not have sufficient intelligence to understand the laws of the magical community nor bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws. The current definition was laid down by Minister for Magic Grogan Stump in 1811, and the Beast Division was formed as part of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. There are even extremists who campaign for Muggles to be classified as Beasts._

_However, there are exceptions. Centaurs and Merpeople both requested to be classified as Beasts, refusing "Being" status because they objected to some of the other creatures they would have to share "Being" status with, such as Hags and Vampires._

_Acromantulas, Manticores (formerly) and the Sphinx would have all qualified for Being status since they were capable of intelligent speech, but since they try to eat any person that goes near them, are vicious and bloodthirsty, and become dangerous when the things they are guarding are threatened or when they are given the wrong answer to their puzzles or riddles, they were classified as Beasts. Additionally, werewolves are only classified as Beasts in their transformed state. When there is no full moon they retain their Being status like any other human._

Ichigo found this topic much more interesting than the other subjects. He read more into the book and found that a number of beasts were described in each chapter, and their class described in capital X's were based upon how dangerous the beast was. Besides, this subject doesn't have confusing words that should be spells.

* * *

_Potions are magical mixtures commonly brewed in cauldrons and used to create various effects on the drinker. A wizard or witch who specializes in potion brewing is known as a potioneer._

_Potions are brewed from ingredients with magical properties. Potions can be used as medicine, lethal poison, or give the drinker any effect from strength enhancement to immunity to flames. Potions are not necessarily used by drinking, as some can be applied by physical contact or creates an effect simply by being created._

_Potions require a ready and controlled mind, as there are precise measurements and one mistake could bring disastrous results._

Scowling, Ichigo wondered just how he was supposed to practice this subject. Reading through some of the potions that, if he actually went to the school, he'd have to do. Most of the ingredients were, odd.

_Scurvy grass?_ Ichigo decided that Wizards were crazy.

* * *

Ichigo stared at the book, reading until his eyes hurt. He was determined to get this right.

"Wingardium Leviosaa." Nothing.

Growling, Ichigo dropped his wand and dropped himself onto his bed. Its been a month of studying, and he has yet to accomplish a thing. Just how was he supposed to cram four years worth of knowledge into his mind, in a little of two months? With a scowl, Ichigo glared at the ceiling.

Felix was still in his Japanese lesson with Urahara, doing surprisingly well. This ticked Ichigo off even more. Somehow, the furry little rat was learning another complete _language_ as if it was 2+2! It didn't make sense, and it damn sure wasn't fair. At least, in Ichigo's opinion it wasn't.

Sighing, Ichigo sat back up and picked up the charms book again.

* * *

_The girl twirled around in a circle, a smile upon her face. The sky was a light blue, a beautiful color, if you ask her. This new home was really nice, and very interesting! Not only she was here, but two others!_

_The girl stopped, her thoughts pausing at that thought. She wondered if there was supposed to be others in this place. For some reason, she had the feeling that she was supposed to be alone. When thinking more on it, the girl decided to just shrug her shoulders and continue to twirl around and stare at the clouds in the pretty blue sky._

_Whether or not this was right, she didn't care. Anything was better than being alone. **Anything.**_

* * *

"You're saying it wrong mate."

Ichigo scowled at this, "tutor" that Urahara had got him from the Soul Society. Really? Weren't Shinigami un-magical? The man seemed to be in his early twenties, wearing a pair of glasses that covered brown eyes, and black hair adorning his head.

"What do you mean?" Sighing, James Potter leaned back and wondered just why he was sent to teach the kid magic. He knew that Lily would have been better. But, due to her being inside the Fourth Division, James was more, expendable.

"You're saying Wingardium Levio_saa._ You prolong that ending a bit too long. It's short and quick like. Repeat after me; Levio_sa._" Ichigo scratched the back of his head and let out a frustrated groan.

"How do you know all this anyway? I thought all Wizard Shinigami were part of Avalon?" James sighed at the change of subject, but he complied nonetheless.

"I was a part of Avalon, like all Wizard Shinigami. You see, after a Wizard dies they aren't sent into the Soul Society." This got Ichigo's attention. "Avalon has two fronts. In the Wizarding world, it's a small by-section of the ministry that looks into strange disturbances that cannot be explained by magic; Hollows, to be precise. In other words, Avalon is like a paranormal detective agency just for the Wizarding World. The other front, is that Avalon is another altogether section of the Soul Society. Though run differently and set up in a more western style, it's not all that different from the Court Guard Squads. Now, instead of being sent to the Soul Society, the Souls of Wizards are taken to Avalon. There, they train to control their unstable Reiatsu."

Ichigo frowned. "Unstable Reiatsu?" Nodding, James continued.

"Wizards are just humans who happen to have naturally unstable Reiatsu, otherwise known as Magic, and are able to manipulate the Reiatsu with their wands. This Reiatsu is unstable until the Wizard or Witch is given their wand. It explains why sometimes odd things will happen to both Muggle-borne Wizards and pure bloods alike before they have their wands. Now, for regular humans, their Reiatsu is held back or locked away in a sense. So, when being sent to the Wizarding world, the locked Reiatsu is unleashed to keep their Soul intact without their body. Wizards, as I said earlier, have their Reiatsu already unleashed and being used. So, upon dying, any Wizard's Reiatsu decreases instead of increasing. Their Reiatsu will decrease rapidly until they have no Reiatsu and their Soul is unable to hold itself together, and simply vanishes. Or, destroyed. In Avalon, we are taught how to control our Reiatsu while bringing our Reiatsu levels up to a healthy point."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're here, instead with the rest of Avalon." Ichigo was confused. Just where was this going?

"Yes, I am here, with the Soul Society instead of Avalon. That's because I chose to move to the Soul Society. Upon graduating from the Avalon Training Academy, you are given three choices. One: become a part of Avalon's Shinigami and help locate and purify Hollows. Two: become reincarnated back into the Wizarding world. Or three: transfer into the Soul Society and work there. Of course, if you choose the third option, you go through the Shin'ō Academy. When going to the Soul Society, your wand will become your Zanpakto. My wife and I, once graduating from the Avalon Training Academy, chose option three."

James took a breath after that mouthful. He never was one for explaining things. Once again, he wondered just why they chose him instead of Lily. The boy seemed to take all the information nicely, much to James' relief, and so he thought it was time to resume the lesson.

"Now, preform the levitating charm." Ichigo groaned in response.

* * *

_"So, you're called a hollow?" The pale man who was sitting in front of her only scowled in response. Deciding that to be a yes, she continued. "And our master is called a Vizard?" A grunt replied to the girl this time, and she took this as a yes as well. "And the other man here is called a Zanpakto?" Another grunt. Nodding her head, the girl filed that information away. That is, until another question came to mind._

_"What's your name?" The man gave her a glare and answered with a sneer._

_"I don't have a need for something as useless as that. Now leave me alone brat." The girl frowned. To her, everything should have a name. No matter what._

_"Well, if you don't have a name, then I'll call you...Shiro!" The man felt a twitch at his head. Just what had the little brat called him? He knew that killing the girl would probably cause Ichigo to piss and moan at him, but she damn sure made it hard **not **to shred her into pieces._

_"Thank you for answering my questions Shiro-chan!" The girl skipped away as the hollow processed what she had just said. Once it got through to him though, the girl was enveloped into a very morbid and dangerous game of "hide and seek"._

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

* * *

Hey, I finally updated! It would seem that I am alive! Thanks for all the reviews. and I would like to make three important notices.

One: If you haven't figured it out already, I have now scrapped the Rune Bracelet idea via Urahara style. Why? Because I can't seem to explain the thing correctly for readers to understand! (no offense to those who asked, I'm frustrated at myself really) so by doing this, I hope I can lessen the confusion to the device.

Two: Yes, I have brought James Potter into the mix. Am I going to make his appearance a big deal...no. I mean, Ichigo needed _someone _to help him learn magic. Why not Harry's dad?

Three: I have brought in my little wand girl! Yay! I'm going to bring in more scenes of the inner world and such through chapters. Just to let you know. And, I have tamed Shiro a bit just for the sake of me not wanting the little girl to be killed instantly like she would be if this was in the Anime.

Oh, and for those who may or may not like my poor little Felix. I am soooooo sorry I added in the whole chase scene. I just couldn't help myself. I mean, I can't help but picture Ichigo getting attacked by that monster book, and why should I make our favorite strawberry the only one to suffer?

That's all for the author's note I guess. Keep those reviews a coming! Oh, and if you like Kingdom hearts, look at my story "The Light Within." It's another story I'm working on. Anyway, till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. Enjoy.

* * *

James just couldn't understand it. The boy was performing the correct movements and he was pronouncing the spells correctly. So why in the bloody hell wasn't his magic working?

James watched as Ichigo read up on potions as he tried to solve a very big problem. There was no way they could infiltrate Hogwarts if the boy couldn't perform the simplest of spells. So far, the only thing Ichigo could work on was potions, but he couldn't actually create the potions for practice because they didn't have the necessary ingredients. So, all in all, Ichigo had nothing to do with his studies.

Sighing, James sat up and stretched. "I'm going to speak with Urahara for a bit. Keep reading." Ichigo briefly looked up and nodded his head. James felt bad for the poor lad; he knew that the kid was frustrated. From what he knew rumors mostly the boy had pulled through many impossible feats with ease in a short time. But, unfortunately magic was different than Reiatsu manipulation. Well, not all that different, James conceded in his mind. This, really, was the most puzzling thing. Ichigo should excel at this.

This is why James is going to Urahara to see if the scientist knew anything. The shopkeeper was currently giving the Jarvey another Japanese lesson. Surprisingly, the Jarvey was doing very well in learning his new language. If what Urahara said was true, the little fur ball should almost be fluent in their language.

This gave James another puzzle to solve. Jarveys, by definition, should not be as smart as Felix. In fact, they shouldn't be able to hold a conversation. James at first thought Felix wasn't a Jarvey, but after meeting him, there was no doubt. The little guy was as loud and rude as a regular Jarvey; he just had a bigger vocabulary.

But, as much as James wants to solve the Jarvey mystery, he has to focus on the main problem. Ichigo's magic inability.

Urahara and Felix were in a back room speaking in rapid Japanese, confusing James to a point. Was the Jarvey this good already? Just another thing to add to the animal's mystery.

"I think you're finally ready. I'm quite curious as to how you learned so quickly..." Urahara had a calculating look in his eyes, his fan covering most of his face. Felix seemed to stiffen, and James was glad that looks couldn't kill; otherwise Urahara would be dead right now.

"It's none of your damn business." With the way that Felix snarled, James nearly thought the little guy was going to attack Urahara. Yet, the shopkeeper didn't flinch; instead, he just sat his fan down and smiled. Nervously, James took a step into the room to get Urahara's attention.

"Uh, Mr. Urahara, we have a slight problem." Urahara looked up at James, a calculating look in his eyes. Felix, seeing that their lesson was over, took the chance to escape between James' legs. James sat down, scratching his head. Just how was he going to explain this? Ah, well better to-

"This is about Ichigo's inability to perform magic, is it not?" James gave Urahara a blank look. How in the Seven Hells did he know that? James had been thinking about the seemingly preposterous idea these last few days. Sighing, James nodded his head.

"I just don't get it. If I didn't know he got it from Ollivander's, I'd think he got a bad match of a wand. He says the spell correctly, performs the movements to a T, and _nothing happens. _I would say that the boy's a squib, but then he wouldn't have gotten a wand in the first place." Urahara merely nodded his head to James' frustrated rant. While James wasn't that great of a teacher, he did like to see things through. He wasn't a damn Marauder for nothing!

"James, do you know just what Ichigo is?" Urahara's question confused James. Wasn't the kid just a latent Wizard? Of course, he was the famous Substitute Shinigami as well. The bloke was famous among some of the unranking Shinigami. So famous, that an old academy buddy asked James to get his autograph. Which, James will _not _ask for. Eiji can piss off; no way in hell was James asking for that.

"Ichigo," Urahara's voice snapped James back from his reverie. "It's not just a Substitute Shinigami. Tell me James, have you ever heard of a Vizard?" James rose and eyebrow and shook his head. Urahara sighed and took off his hat, and James got the feeling he was about to be given a long story.

* * *

_"Damn brat!" Zangetsu found it hard to find the newcomer an enemy, much unlike his Hollow counterpart. The child, who has yet to reveal a name, does not act like most outsiders. When someone other than Ichigo enters this inner world, Zangetsu and the Hollow will face an enemy who means Ichigo harm. But this child has yet to do anything harmful in the least._

_"Hehe, you're it Shiro-chan!" Well, she hasn't done anything harmful apart from annoying the Hollow. 'Shiro-chan' whipped around with a snarl and chased after the giggling girl across the landscape. Sighing, Zangetsu looked up at the cloudy sky. At least it wasn't raining._

* * *

"Do you know what to do now?" James sighed. Why couldn't things just be easy? Listening to Urahara reminded James that Ichigo wasn't just some Muggle-Born. Ichigo wasn't just a substitute Shinigami, but a Vizard as well. Sighing, James got up and gave Urahara a nod. He knew what to do.

"Get into your Shinigami form and follow me." Ichigo looked up from the item he was currently trying to levitate. James stood in the doorway, getting ready to leave after giving Ichigo a rather strange order. Scowling, Ichigo gave the man a glare.

"What's going on?" Of course, like anyone else, James simply ignored Ichigo and walked away. Grumbling, Ichigo got out his soul badge and switched into his Shinigami form. Sometimes he wondered if all Shinigami were taught to ignore him at important times. Really, it was getting old.

As it turned out, James wanted to take Ichigo into the shop's gigantic basement. For a moment, Ichigo wondered if James wanted him train in fighting. Considering that any other time he was down here, he was attacked or forced to fight someone, it seemed a logical thought.

"Perform Jinzen." At least, that was until James opened his mouth. Ichigo gave the man a blank stare, completely thrown for a loop. James sighed, was the boy so stupid that everything had to be explained to him?

"Jinzen, the act of-"

"Dammit, I know that! Just why do you want me to do it?" Well, James thought with smile, there was hope for the kid after all. James unsheathed his Zanpakuto, holding it out for Ichigo to see.

"This is Kizoku Shika, and before being a Zanpakuto, he was my wand." Seeing Ichigo's eyes widen, James sheathed Kizoku Shika and sat down in a heap.

"But, that doesn't make any sense." Ichigo didn't understand just what James was trying to tell him. His Zanpakuto was his old wand? How was that possible? Just what was going on here?

"Ichigo sit down, I have a story to tell you. Maybe, maybe this will help you in doing magic." Ichigo scowled at the thought of being told a story, but he complied and sat down.

* * *

_"...And that's everyone. Remember, keep your Asauchi with you at all times. Class dismissed!" James felt like dying. Everyone, and he means everyone, got their Asauchi except for him. Even Eiji got one, and was more of a slacker than James!_

_"Heh, guess you're so bad that they forgot about ya!" James gritted his teeth as Eiji wrapped an arm around his shoulders and began to tease him. Really, just because he used to be a wizard doesn't mean he had to be the subject of a bad joke._

_"You should confront Sensei." Eiji and James jumped with a (manly) yelp and turned to see Tetsuya stare at them with an emotionless face. Sighing, James scratched the back of his head and gave a chuckle. While Tetsuya was right...Sensei was scary as hell._

_James' friends weren't exactly normal, even for a Wizard. Yoshida Eiji was somewhat similar to Sirius in the personality, only James figured Eiji to be less prankster, to more jokester, much to his annoyance. Eiji had short black hair and dark eyes that always seemed to have a teasing light in them._

_Sasaki Tetsuya seemed to be his exact opposite however. The overly serious man had developed mask of indifference that seemed to rival the legendary Byakuya Kuchiki. He had long brown hair pulled back and his dark green eyes that were showing disapprovement to James' hesitancy to talking to their Sensei._

_"Go." Of course, he wasn't asking James to go; he was ordering him to go. God forbid if Tetsuya didn't get some kind of commanding role once graduating. _

_"Alright, alright." Taking a deep breath, James tried to look calm and walked to his Sensei. The man was rather large and had years of battle experience. Also, he didn't particularly take to James, much to the former Wizard's despair._

_"Ah, Sensei, I have a question." Stopping what he was doing, James' Sensei turned around and glared down at his student. Shaking, James gave a wobbly smile._

_"Y-you seemed to forget me when giving out the Asauchi to everyone. Ah, not that you really forgot, but you probably had a good reason for skipping over me!" Deciding that he had put his foot in his mouth enough times already, James promptly shut up as his Sensei gave him a once over._

_"Hmm, you're that Wizard-Shinigami, right?" Nodding his head, James watched as his Sensei looked through some papers. "Tomorrow you have an appointment with Nimaiya Ōetsu to have your Asauchi created. Now get out of my sight." James jumped at the growl to the end of his sentence, and quickly James ran out of there._

* * *

"...You see, I had to have my Zanpakuto forged from my wand itself. Therefore, it would be reasonable to think of a Wizard's wand as his own Zanpakuto. So, I want you to perform Jinzen and see if you can sort things out with the wand itself." James watched as Ichigo tried to process this. He had to admit, it was pretty weird. Never in his life as a Wizard did James actually think had his wand had a soul.

Sighing, Ichigo gave in and closed his eyes. The sooner he got this done the better, and he needed all the time he could get. Focusing his mind, Ichigo felt himself falling into his inner world.

Upon opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself standing on a rooftop that looked over a city that looked similar to Karakura. Frowning, Ichigo looked around. Normally, Zangetsu or his Hollow would be there to greet him. Where were they?

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo's eyes were wide as an explosion went off behind him. Turning, He saw a small girl wearing a witch's costume flying straight at him. Ducking, Ichigo missed the figure that was following her; that is he missed the figure until they used him as a stepping stone.

"Get back here ya brat!" Grunting, Ichigo wondered just what the hell was going on. Why was his Hollow chasing a girl? Why was the girl here in the first place? And where the hell was Zangetsu?!

"Catch me if you can Shiro-chan!" The girl laughed, turning around suddenly to make a U-turn. Shiro, of course, kept going and almost fell off the building, but he dragged his sword into the ground to bring himself to a stop. Growling, he followed the girl in the never ending race.

Or, it was never ending before she felt someone grab the back of her cloak and held her in mid-air. Shiro had to stop too, in order to keep from ramming into the sword that was pointed at his face. Growling, the man who held the girl glared at her and Shiro.

"Now, you two are going to tell me what's going on, and where Zangetsu is. Got it?" Blinking, the girl looked up at the man holding her. He had bright orange hair that contrasted with his dark brown eyes. It was then that the girl realized just who this was.

"INTRUDER!" Ichigo dropped the kid as she screamed at the top of her lungs, running behind his Hollow as if she was safer there. Ichigo watched as she clutched his Hollow with one hand and pulled out something that look familiar in the other hand.

"_Incendio_!" The girl pointed her wand at the orange haired man's robes, gleeful to see that he started to hop around as flames licked at his pants. Shiro started to laugh and the girl felt real proud of herself. She protected her master from an intruder to his inner world!

"Dammit! Why the hell are you using my wand?" Ichigo managed to get rid of the flames and started to shout at the girl. She blinked, surprised but his Hollow started to talk.

"Don't ya know already? Well, I-chi-go?" Ichigo's Hollow tilted his head and gave Ichigo a wicked grin. Frowning, Ichigo got a better grip on his Zanpakuto. Ichigo had the feeling he would be fighting here pretty soon.

"What are you talking about? Where's Zangetsu?" The Hollow gave a loud bark of laughter and eyed Ichigo mockingly.

"Who cares? Shouldn't ya be more worried about her?" The Hollow pointed to something behind Ichigo. Turning, Ichigo's eyes widened as a powerful jet only a foot away from his body. Ichigo took a breath of air right before getting stuck with the attack, his entire being getting swallowed by the water.

"Did I do good Shiro-chan?" The Hollow smirked, watching as his King was engulfed by the water and thrown into the neighboring building. Looking down at the midget girl, the Hollow had to admit she wasn't weak.

"Tch, don't call me that brat." Of course, the Hollow would never say that to the girl. He chose to instead, look at the building that Ichigo was thrown into. Grinning widely, the hollow reached his hand up to the Zanpakuto strapped to his back. Looks like the King was still alive and kicking.

"Don't worry Shiro-chan, I'll protect you!" The Hollow's eye twitched when the brat said that. Looking down, the Hollow got ready to yell at the girl, but was stopped at the sight of her. Instead of looking like the stupid brat she normally was, the girl actually looked serious. Leaning back, the Hollow decided to give the brat this fight.

"_Protego Maxima_!" A clear, glass-looking, dome surrounded a large area around both the girl and the Hollow. It was at this time that Ichigo shot out of the building he was thrown into and he gave out his own attack.

"_Getsuga Tenshō_!" The girl's eyes widened as a dark blast of immense power that would easily break her barrier spell. Frowning, the girl closed her eyes and concentrated, magic pooling at the tip of her wand.

"_Fianto Duri_!" Another protective layer was plastered onto the already existing barrier. The girl knew that this was a highly powerful spell that should repel almost all attacks. And, if the intruder were to try and just go through it himself, he would disintegrate. Because of this, the girl thought the battle was over.

When the blast hit, the second layer of the barrier threw out flames to counter the attack. However, the blast didn't disappear like it was supposed to. Instead, it kept going, trying to break through. Eyes widening, the girl watched in horror as cracks began to radiate throughout the barrier. In just one minute after hitting the barrier, the girl watched as the last power of the blast shattered the dome she had created. The intruder rushed forward, sword at the ready. Panicking, she did the only thing she could think of.

"_Expelliarmus_!" The stream of white power headed for the intruder and he tried to block the spell by raising his sword. Only, it made it easier for the spell to force the sword away from him and gave the girl an opening.

"_Incendio_!" A blast of fire shot out of the tip of her wand and went straight for the intruder. Smiling, the girl thought she had him for sure this time. Only, as she blinked for a moment, the intruder completely disappeared! It was then that she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Looking down, the girl saw that the hand didn't belong to Shiro, and was attached to the intruder.

Scowling, Ichigo wondered why it was that every time he came into his inner world, he had to fight. And it's a kid this time! Sure, fighting the Hollow was one thing, but a kid? Ichigo had his limits.

"Stop, I don't want to fight you." The girl seemed to be in complete shock, giving Ichigo a chance to actually get a look at her. She was small, looking to be seven or eight years old. She wore a witch costume and had light brown hair that rested under her witch's hat. She also had some sort of hair clip that matched the crescent moon charm that hung off the tip of her hat.

Hearing laughter behind him, Ichigo turned his head to see his Hollow smirking at him. Scowling, Ichigo opened his mouth to tell the Hollow to shut up, but instead all he got out was a strained yelp. You see, the moment Ichigo turned his head and took his attention off of the girl, she punched him in a rather sensitive area. Releasing her, Ichigo did his best _not _to crumple onto the floor, knowing his Hollow would never let him hear the end of it.

The girl ran away from the boy and stood beside Shiro, raising her wand. Just because he was crazy strong, didn't mean she was going to give up her new home to some stranger!

Scoffing, the Hollow looked down at the brat how actually thought she could beat Ichigo, the King. Scowling, Shiro shoved his hand down on the brat's head and rubbed real hard, causing her to cry out in pain. The Hollow knew that if he killed the girl when Ichigo was here, he would be a complete bother with his whining of what was wrong and right.

"That is the King, you brat. The only intruder here is you." Ichigo was surprised at how calm his Hollow was acting, and he almost called him out on it. Then, he thought it was best to just enjoy the moment while he could. The little girl perked after hearing what the Hollow said, her eyes going comically wide.

"Really, Shiro-chan? That's our master?" Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at the 'Shiro-chan' and didn't miss the way his Hollow seemed to grind his teeth together in annoyance.

"I told you not ta' call me that, you brat." The girl ignored Shiro's comment and walked forward to her master. Looking at him, she saw that he was a well built boy who looked just like Shiro. Looking back and forth, the girl came to one conclusion.

"Twins!" The girl didn't understand why they gave her such blank looks.

* * *

James' Zanpakuto's name means "Noble Stag"


End file.
